Moments Worth Living For
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Peter falls in love with his initiate, Pandora. They have a good life until she finds out she's pregnant. Everyone starts to find out and Tori threatens to remove Peter or Pandora from the premises. What will he do to save his unborn child and his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Peter and his life. Thank you Annabanana75 for your idea.. May be a little OOC but that's just how I like it ;) Lol**

Her curly brown hair streaked with blonde cascaded down her back. It wasn't like those ugly curls that was basically just frizz and tiny curls. These weren't natural. Her wide hazel eyes and her silky white, porcelain colored skin. Those pink, plump, kissable lips on her perfect face. She was all I could think about. All I have been thinking about for the past several days. Pandora Ryder was sitting in front of me eating her salad. She was visiting from Erudite. That's what they were doing now. Letting the sixteen year olds visit before the Choosing Ceremony. After the aptitude tests of course. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Big chest, nice curves, taller than most girls. Like Tris for instance. Short Stiff. We may be friends but I don't have to think she's pretty. Right now I was sitting with her, Four, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Pandora, and several other people. Tris was telling Pandora all the great things about the compound.

"Uh, Peter." Tris snapped her fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my mind babble. "What are you doing? You keep zoning out."

"Oh, sorry." I shook my head.

These thoughts. I shouldn't be having them. Tris and I are the ones training the transfers while Tobias and Christina train the Dauntless-born ones. If it turns out that she does transfer I would be in so much trouble. Pandora may transfer for all I know. She acts and looks like she wants to be here. By acts I mean the laughing with my group of friends and being loud. By looks I mean she just looks really happy to be here. Like she belongs. Tris seems to like her. Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony and by the looks of it we're getting a lot of transfers. Dinner ended quickly being as everyone had to leave and go home. After watching them leave by train and car Tris grabbed me by the ear and pulled me off to the side. She was grinning from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow.

"You like Pandora." Tris was still grinning.

"N-no I don't."

"It was written all over your face. Nah, I'm just kidding. The way you looked at her. You love her."

"I can't love her. We only just met."

"She's a nice girl. I've known her for five days unlike you who didn't want to meet anyone I knew. Until I dragged you to dinner."

"Shut up."

"You two can get together." She said happily.

"No we can't. I'm going to be training her."

Tris put her hands on her hips. "Do you think that stopped me and Tobias?"

"Of course it didn't."

"Then go for it. She sneaks glances at you when you're not looking at her. You both do it."

"Gee, that's so nice of you for noticing."

She smirked at me. "Anytime."

* * *

I stayed back with Tris, Four, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna while everyone else from the Dauntless compound went to the Choosing Ceremony. We waited for a while for someone to jump. To our surprise it was Pandora. Actually to everyone's surprise, but Tris's. She was grinning again from ear to ear.

"What's your name?" Tris asked and Pandora hesitates. "Think about it, you may not get the chance again."

"Ah, what the hell. I'm sticking to Pandora."

"You want to announce it?" Tris asks me.

"First jumper, Pandora!" Everyone in the hall cheers. People had filed in to give the jumpers a warm welcoming.

Pandora went to stand at the wall and wait. Over the course of the next few minutes everyone had gotten down. We only lost one. Not to bad. Poor kid, though. Then we had lost no one to any of the other factions. There had been people transfers from every faction. Three from Candor, four from Erudite, three from Abnegation, and five from Amity. Then there were fifteen Dauntless-born.

"All the Dauntless-born will go with Four and Christina. The transfers will come with me, Peter, and Six."

"Four and Six?" One of the Erudite transfers, Kelly I think, asked.

Four and Tris glared at Kelly. "Problem?"

Kelly went pale and looked down. I knew how she felt. Getting the double stare from Tris and Four is the scariest thing in the world. Probably my biggest fear in the landscape. Tris and I showed the transfers around the compound before dropping them off at the dormitory.

"All of you better be in the dining hall in ten minutes." Tris warned. "Or you'll starve. We're going to be locking the doors like we always do. "

Pandora was trying really hard not to laugh. The looks on all of their faces. We know that no one locks the doors. That'd be stupid. Very stupid.

**Pandora POV **

I watched Peter and Tris leave the dorm before I started asking questions.

"So what is everyone's name?"

"I'm hungry." One transfer says.

"Well hello, Hungry, I'm Pandora."

They roll their eyes. "My name's Alfie."

That got everyone to start introducing themselves. There names were Angel, Camille, Kurt, Chelsey, Christian, Darren, Eli, Kelly, Felix, Hailee, Justice, Kassandra, and Rex. Angel had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. Camille had black hair and green eyes. Kurt had brown hair and light brown eyes. Alfie had black hair and green-blue eyes. Chelsey and Christian were obviously twins. They both have red hair and green eyes. Darren and Eli both had brown hair and brown eyes but were from two separate factions. Kelly and Felix had blonde hair and blue eyes. Hailee and Justice had strawberry blonde hair with green-blue eyes. Kassandra and Rex both had black hair and brown eyes. That night at dinner I sat with Tris and her friends. I absolutely refused to sit with the other transfers. Don't ask why. I just am.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are three stages to Dauntless initiation: The physical, the emotional, and the mental." I tell the transfers who are all now wearing their black clothes that were left for them.

"Quick question. Why does the Pit look like that?" Kelly asks. Looks like she's going to be the annoying one.

"The paths in the Dauntless compound are treacherous and hard to climb. Physical endurance and capability is required to be a member. Once members can no longer climb them, they cannot be a member of Dauntless." Tris explained. Kelly looked like she was going to say something when Tris snapped at her. "Shut up and let us continue." That shut her up.

Today we showed the transfers how to beat a punching bag. Some did well and some did terribly. Right now, Tris was helping Pandora strengthen her punches while I watched over everyone. Pandora got the hang of it and sent the punching bag flying. It accidently hit Eli and he cried out in pain.

Pandora's eyes were wide. "Shit." She exclaimed before running over to him. "I am so, so, so sorry!"

Eli grunted before yelling. "Someone get this crazy chick away from me!"

Tris glared at him before grabbing Pandora's arm and dragged her away. Pandora looked hurt, but then regained herself and held her head high. I pushed the bag off Eli. He most likely had a dislocated shoulder judging from the way the bag hit him. I wrapped one of his arms around my neck and brought him to the infirmary. The doctors took him from there. I went back to the training room and watched Tris direct them. Now they were kicking. As far as I could see all of them were staying away from Pandora. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. My heart squeezed as I watched her take all of her anger out on the bag.

**Pandora POV **

That damned kid and that damned punching bag. I stood in the corner with my own punching bag beating the shit out of it. The hatred and disgust in everyone's eyes when they saw me run over to Eli after he got hit with my punching bag. Occasionally I would feel eyes on me as I beat it. I would turn my head slightly and catch Peter staring at me. I'd blush slightly and punch the bag even harder. Tris tried to get me to stop when it came time for lunch but I wouldn't. Not until I took all of my feelings out on this bag. This is nothing new for me. Everyone left and Peter wanted to stay behind with me, but Tris said that she'd send in Four or Uriah. Most likely Uriah.

Like I said before. This is nothing new for me. My life was a living hell in Erudite. My parents beat me and we all acted like nothing was happening behind closed doors. No one knew. Except for me, my mom, my dad, and my brother, but he was only two so it's not like he really knew what was going on. At school I'd stay away from everyone. At the library. Everywhere. No one would talk to me either. Probably because my parents had given them some bullshit lie. My parents never wanted a child like me. Disobedient, sarcastic, rude, sweet at times, kind, caring person. Yes, I can be rude and sarcastic but you have to get away from all that. If you got to know me you'd know that I'm kind and caring. My parents never knew that side of me because once I turned four the beatings started. Sometimes my mom would help, but other times it was just my father. The Choosing Ceremony was my only way to escape. Still, no one knows. I'm planning to tell Tris because I want her to know everything about me. I want a best friend. That's all I've ever wanted. In Dauntless, my parents can't tell anyone bullshit lies about me. They already think I'm dangerous and a bitch for hurting someone. It's not like he wasn't going to be harmed later on. I know the initiation process.

I was so tired when I paused. I shouldn't have. It must have been hours I was at it with the punching bag because I knew that Tris wouldn't immediately sent Four or Uriah. My hands were bleeding and my knuckles were split by the time Four came in. So it was him who Tris sent after all. Four caught the swinging punching bag and brought it to a halt. I glared at him.

"You're going to do more damage to yourself then you are to this punching bag." He took a look at my hands. "See?" Then I felt the stinging and pain of what I really did. I was running on adrenaline when I tired out. Now I had nothing left in me. Before I hit the floor Four caught me in his strong muscled arms. "I'll take you back to Tris's instead of the infirmary, but we're going to have to get her." I nodded numbly as Four wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked slowly to the dining hall. Four leaned me against the wall so I had support. "Can you stay here for one second while I go get her or do you want to come in?"

"I'll come. I want someone to grab me some food."

This time Four nods and wraps his arm around my waist again. He pushes open the doors and the talking stops. It's only the initiates for now. They all stop and stare. Tris and her friends get up and rush over.

"Oh my god, Pandora!" Christina exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Beat up a punching bag. Takes a lot of energy from you." I laughed humorlessly. They all looked at me sternly. I sighed. "I'll explain why when we go somewhere."

"Come on. We'll go to my place. Zeke, Shauna, stay here and watch the initiates." Tris told them and they nodded.

**Peter POV **

When Four and Pandora came through the doors my heart stopped. She was in the training room for five hours punching that damn bag. She had overworked herself too much. Her hands were bleeding and she looked extremely tired. We, being Tris, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, and me, ran over. Pandora tried joking with us but none of us would take any of it. After Tris told Zeke and Shauna to stay we headed up to her apartment. What Pandora explained to us made my heart break.

**Boom! I will be switching between Pandora and Peter POV so you get to know more about each of their thought and more about Pandora's life**


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora sat on the couch staring past us. Tris's face looked like a mixture of anger and sadness. Christina looked a littler madder. Everyone else just looked pissed. Pandora looked worried. She must think we're all pissed at her.

"We're not pissed at you, Pandora." I assured her. She looked relieved.

"C-can I have my hands wrapped now?" She asked.

When we first got to the apartment I had cleaned the wound and told her to let the skin dry. "Sure. Come with me."

I brought her into the bathroom and started to wrap her hands with the gauze I found. "Thanks." She mumbles.

"Anytime." I smile. She smiles back and I cup her face in my hands. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you." I pressed our lips together. She gasped at first but then kissed me back wholeheartedly. I let my tongue slide over her bottom lip and she gladly gave me the entrance I asked for. My tongue explored her mouth while she tangled her hands in my hair.

She pulled away and a beautiful smile was plastered on her face. "I've wanted to do that too." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before fixing her hair and leaving the bathroom.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I told myself I wasn't going to but I did it anyway. _Jeez, Peter, you need to have more control. You can't let anyone know about this. _I'll only tell Tris though. She seems like she can help me out considering her and Four hid their relationship pretty well. Pandora, Christina, Uriah, and Four were gone by the time I walked back out.

"Finally! I told them to go back down to the dining hall and that I'd wait for you. Pandora seemed pretty happy when she came back. A little too happy. You didn't strip in front of her right?"

"Tris!" I scolded jokingly. "Only because she asked for it."

Tris made a face. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I kissed her."

Tris had a full blown smile on her face as we walked down the hallways leading to the dining hall. Before we walked in she turned to me. "If you break her heart in anyway I will personally kill you myself."

"You're not scary."

"Tobias will have fun killing you if I tell him you kissed me." With that she turned back around and skipped into the dining hall. Four smiled and took her into his arms. He kissed her happily and Uriah and Zeke whistled. Tris and Four broke away laughing.

I took a seat and everything continued as normal. After lunch we went back to the training room and Tris had Pandora practice with knives to get her stress out instead of injuring her hands. The looks everyone gave her got me pissed. They were full of resentment. I honestly couldn't understand how they were still acting like this. Childish, petty acts. Eli had come back with a wrap on his shoulder. He'd be fighting soon enough. I could see the hurt in Pandora's eyes when everyone left in pairs, talking. She just left quietly back to the dorms. Then I heard yelling and something hitting a wall. Tris and I ran out to check out what was going on. Pandora had someone by the neck against the wall. I couldn't see clearly, but I think it was Eli. He looked like he was going to shit his pants.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." She hissed and dropped him. He scrambled up and ran away. Pandora angrily wiped tears away and turned around, shocked to find us standing there. "I-" She ran before we could say anything.

Tris looked at me pleadingly. "Go after her. Please. I need to go make sure everyone's okay."

I nodded and ran after Pandora. I followed her into one of the storage rooms. "Pandora, what happened?"

She drew a shaky breath and faced me. There were tears streaming down her face and she was biting her lip. I enveloped her in my arms and just held her. She sobbed into my chest and I just stroked her hair soothingly. "T-that d-d-damn b-b-bastard. H-he w-was from E-erudite. M-my p-p-parents told him I w-was a whore and a s-slut. T-they also h-had him t-tell everyone." She took a deep breath. "Then they told him t-to tell me-" She sobbed a heart wrenching sob that made my heart squeeze. "He's dead." She finally whispered after calming down a bit. "They killed him. My freaking parents starved my baby brother because they couldn't beat him. He was only two. They obviously wouldn't beat a two year old in replace for me."

I tensed when she said they starved him. The torture that baby went through. Horrid and inexplicable. That baby never deserved that. "I can't believe someone would do that." I said angrily.

"I hope they die a horrible death. A death that wouldn't even be worthy of them. They are the most horrid people in the world. They'll probably get someone else to fill the void. Peter, you need to lock them up. Lock them up so they can never hurt another soul again." She was clenching my shirt in her fists and she looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"Hell yes." I replied and stood up, still holding her.

"You can put me down."

"Not before I do this." I leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled against my lips and I placed her back down. We walked back out.

**Pandora POV **

Lucas. My poor baby brother. Dead. All because my parents didn't have me to beat up. How could they do that to their own son? He was only two! Peter brought me back to the dorms. After I made sure no one was around I grabbed my blankets and pillow. Then I slipped away unseen to the storage room. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry kind of depressing I know**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a weird chapter... Just go with the flow lol.. You'll see this is kinda like what happened with Tris but different situations **

That morning Tris and I brought muffins into the training room. We were shooting them off Uriah's head until the initiates started coming in. Everyone but Pandora. I started to worry. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened last night. I wanted to wait for Pandora's permission. We were about ten minutes in when Pandora sneaked in trying to come in unnoticed. Everyone, it turned out, had noticed. They all looked at me like I should do something about it.

"Coming in late I see? Next time don't even come at all." I snapped.

I instantly regretted it. The look of shock and hurt were visible on her face. Then it was replaced with a glare. A death glare to be exact. Tris glared at me too. I looked at the floor not wanting to feel the wrath of Tris.

**Pandora POV **

I woke up early so I could take a shower before everyone got up. That didn't turn out how I planned. I totally forgot to bring clothes with me when I took a shower so I wrapped myself in a towel and hopped that everyone had left already. Only not all of them did. Eli, Christian, and Rex were sitting on one of the beds waiting for me. My eyes widened when I saw them. I quickly zoomed past them and grabbed my bra and a black tank top with black shorts. They wolf whistled at me and I gritted my teeth.

"So are you going to give us a show like you did with those guys at Erudite?" Eli asked.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Give us a nice show. We'd like to see what everyone was talking about."

The bathroom door was wide open. I could make a quick dash for it. And I did try. I failed horribly. Rex grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. His lips touched down on my wet skin and started moving down my shoulder. Christian stepped in front of me and started running his hands up my thighs. His hands went past the towel and started moving toward my area. I kicked him hard and he doubled over in pain.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Feisty. Your parents never said you were a feisty whore. I'll need to complain about that." Eli ripped the towel off me and looked my body up and down with hungry eyes.

I screamed, unsure of what they were going to do with me. It was obvious but I didn't want to face the facts. Christina heard my scream. Where she was going or coming from; no idea. Nor do I care. She ran in and managed to help me out. Rex threw me to the ground. She threw the three guys from the room and helped me get changed.

"Thank you so much. I wish you didn't have to see me like that though." I said, embarrassed.

Christina laughed. "Don't worry. Are you okay? Why were they doing that?"

"My parents told them that I was a whore and did it with a bunch of guys."

Christina gasped. "They really are horrible."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Hurry up and get to the Training room. You are already late. I'll have Zeke, Uriah, and Four keep a look out for you."

"Thank you." I said honestly. She saved me before those guys could have done anything.

I went towards the training room. I was about ten minutes late. Everyone saw me and then looked at Peter expectantly.

"Coming in late I see? Next time don't even come at all." He snapped.

That hurt. First he kisses me and then next he's acting like he doesn't even like me. Jeez bipolar much. I glared at him at the same time Tris did. We were fighting each other today. How fun. I hope I get Eli, Rex, or Christian.

**Peter POV **

I don't know what came over me when I said it. Pandora was placed with Christian and to say she beat the shit out of him was an understatement. She made him go to the infirmary. He was unconscious and had a few broken limbs. Pandora was absolutely pissed and all I could think was that it was my fault. I shouldn't have said that. Tris punched me in the face when we went to lunch. My nose started bleeding so I had to get it checked out. After I did, I went to the dining hall and sat with my friends. They all stared at me with hatred.

"What?"

"Why'd you say that? You don't even know why she was late." Christina hissed.

"And you do?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I saved her."

"Did she try to kill herself?"

Christina raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would she do that?"

"Never mind. What happened?"

To say I flipped out was an understatement. Four and Uriah were holding me back and I can now see why they were sitting next to me.

**Bad chapter I know but I just want to say something. I'm writing three other fanfictions besides this one. Two days off this story won't kill you. It may kill me but that doesn't matter. This story gets the five days of the week while the other three stories get the weekend. That's not far but it's what I do and people learn to live with it. I will not get chapters up on weekends because they are for my other stories. I'm sorry if that sound rude but it's the truth. i can't get a bunch of reviews asking where the next chapter is on the weekends from a bunch of people. So not trying to be rude. I love you all. I'll probably get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Depends on what I'm doing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Pandora is never going to forgive me. I acted like such an ass! After everyone left the dining hall Four and Uriah finally let me go. Pandora walked in, saw me, and turned around to leave but I ran over and took her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I murmured in her ear. At first she was tense but then she relaxed in my hold. I felt warm tears being soaked up by my shirt so I pulled her a little away from me and looked at her. "What's wrong, babe?"

"First I find out that my brother is dead. Then my boyfriend freaking yells at me. Then he comforts me saying he's sorry and calls me babe. I have no idea if I should cry, be happy that my boyfriend isn't pissed at me, or... I don't know." She cried.

I pulled her back to my chest and just held her. Two break downs in less then a day. Last night and right now. It had totally slipped my mind that she had called me her boyfriend. The room was awkwardly quiet. Pandora pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry." She sniffled. "I got your shirt wet."

Everyone laughed. "I don't care." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me.

"What happened to your brother?" Shauna asked.

Pandora took a deep breath before answering. "M-my parents killed him." Everyone gasped. The question hanging in the air around us. "They starved him. I wasn't there to fulfill their beating needs. He was only two." She whispered. "Two dammit! My baby brother was starved to death because they couldn't beat him up." Her fists clenched. "Now they're going to die."

"Whoa. Take it easy there, Pandora. We can arrest them with proof and put them on death row, but like I said, not without proof." Four said.

"I'll get proof. After initiation I'll get the proof." She said firmly.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and that made me smile. Not to be creepy or anything. Then I remembered what she said before. A sly smile spread across my face. "Did you mean what you said? About me being your boyfriend."

"Only if..."

"Absolutely." After that little scene in the dining hall all of us went to the Pit.

**Seven days later **

Everything has pretty much stayed the same. No one has said anything to Pandora. Except Kassandra. She seems to want to make friends with her. Or so it seems to me. I've been letting Pandora sleep with me being as that she doesn't want to sleep in the same room as Eli, Rex, and Christian. We have a lot of heavy make out sessions before bed. Some times it gets very heated. Right now I was watching Pandora in her first simulation. Yesterday I found out that she's Divergent. She seemed fearful and nervous when I found out. Truth is I don't give a shit what she is. I love her. That won't change. I still haven't told her yet, but I will. There have been several times that it almost slipped out of my mouth. Pandora was in and out of the simulation in two minutes and forty seconds. I sighed.

"Two minutes forty seconds."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Most of the time."

She giggled and motioned me over to her. I walked over and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, Peter, guess what?"

"What?"

She pressed her lips to mine and I couldn't help but smile. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth happily. Our tongues dueled for dominance. The kiss would have picked up if it weren't for Tris. She barged in looking flustered, but when she saw us a smirk was plastered on her face. I pulled away from Pandora and glared at Tris.

"I knew it. You two were in here kissing! Anyway, Pandora, honey, you're parents are here."

"T-they're _what_?"

"I have no idea why. I don't even think they're allowed to be here. It's not close to visiting day. We've got them in the interrogation room so we can watch what happens. I came to get you because I didn't know what to do."

"Kill them" She hissed, getting up to stand beside me.

Tris looked at her with sympathy. "As much as I would like to I can't. Would you mind coming with me."

"She will not." I stepped in front of her.

"Stop being such a worry wart!" Tris exclaimed. "I will be in there and all of you will be watching."

"You're not that scary." I muttered.

"Not that scary." Tris scoffed. "I'll have my body guard with me."

Now that was a freaking scary sight. Both Four and Tris sitting in the interrogation room with Pandora and her parents. The glares and sneers coming from the two of them would make her parents shit their pants. They'd probably even try to hang themselves. Or hand themselves over. I wonder...

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth and grabbed Pandora's arm. I dragged her along to the interrogation room. We were just outside of it when I rested my forehead against hers. "Please, please, please be careful."

"I always am. Like Tris said she'll be in there with Four. I'll be fine."

I sighed. "I love you." I whispered.

She was wearing a full blown smile now. "I love you too."

With that, she turned and walked into the room with Tris behind her. Before the door closed Tris turned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and went into the adjoining room. With a glare, I stared through the glass. The looks that Pandora's parents gave her made me pissed. _If looks could kill_. If I could see Four and Tris's faces they'd probably be shooting daggers and killing them in their minds. Wouldn't surprise me. I hope this goes well.

**Yes, everyone in here, except Pandora and the initiates, are a little OOC... Just saying. Lol I know. Almost didn't get this one in. My power kept going on and off. Then I quickly typed one up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pandora POV **

I busted out laughing at the looks of fear on my parents faces. Tris smirked at me and Four just shook his head trying not to laugh. Now wasn't the time to be laughing but I just couldn't help it. It was just too damn funny. My parents looked outraged and would have beaten me right there and then if it wasn't for Tris and four. Tris is just as scary as Four so I don't know what Peter was talking about when he said that Tris wasn't that scary.

"State your names." I said to them.

They gave me confused looks. "You know our names."

"State your names." I raised my voice.

"Helen and Jackson Ryder."

"Why are you here?"

"To see you of course." Helen said, like it was nothing.

"Bullshit. Why are you here?" I asked, my voice going cold.

Jackson sighed. "We love you. Why can't you see that?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Love is such a fragile thing. So is a heart. _So is a baby_."  
Their eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

I leaned back in the seat and put my feet up. Then I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the two of them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

"Sure you don't." I got up. "Why did you kill him?" They both sat there in silence. I slammed my hands down on the table making them jump. "Why did you kill him?!"

"This isn't an interrogation about something we didn't do! We came here to talk." Jackson hissed.

"Then talk."

"We would have liked to do it without an audience."

"Well too bad, Jackson." He flinched. I sat back down.

"I want you to become factionless."

"What?" I hissed.

"I. Want. You. To. Become. Factionless."

"No."

"You will."

"I won't."

"This isn't up for discussion."

"Yes, it is. When I left Erudite I became free. Free from your clutches. I don't listen to you. Nor do I have to."

"You're still in initiation."

"Which means I answer to them" I pointed to Four and Tris.

"Make them leave."

"I can't."

"Make them leave and we'll talk."

"You'll try something."

"We won't."

I turned to them. They nodded. "We'll be right outside the door." Tris kissed my forehead and walked out with Four. So motherly. Even if she is only a year or two older than me.

"So, Helen, Jackson."

Jackson stood up and sat on the table that sat between us. "There is a boy we would like you to meet. He's been watching you from afar. He approached us and asked if he may ask you out. We said he could come meet you."

"What say do you have in my life? Let me think about this. Uh, no. I... have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you can meet him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You can and you will."

"I can't and I won't."

"You will."

"Fine but I don't have to enjoy it."

Jackson grabbed me by the throat and dragged me back to the wall. I clawed at his hand as he squeezed tighter. My air was cut off and then Jackson was gone. Peter had _him _by the throat.

"Don't you dare touch her." He snarled. Four had to pry Peter off Jackson and they threw Jackson out.

"We'll send Shawn here on Visiting Day. He'll be happy to know that he can have you." Helen informed me. Have me? Seriously? What the hell! Peter looked at me to see what was going on. Had he just not heard everything that just went on in here? "By the way. I'm pregnant." With that, Helen walked out.

I stared after her in a stunned silence. She's pregnant. That freaking murderer is pregnant. My knees buckled but before I could hit the ground strong arms wrapped around me. "This can't be happening. She'll kill it." I said to myself. "She'll kill it. She'll kill it. She'll kill it." I kept repeating it to myself. "She'll kill my baby brother or sister." I whispered to myself.

"Pandora, I need you to snap out of it." Peter murmured in my ear. He was carrying me bridal style back to his apartment. "Please babe. I need you to snap out of this."

I shook my head to get rid of a fuzzy feeling. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're just in shock. You're worried about what will happen to that baby when it's born."

"I'm not worried. I know." I looked up to meet his gaze. "She'll kill it. We both know she will. They can't have me so they'll kill it. What do I do about Shawn?" I asked changing the subject.

Peter seemed to be glad about the changing but not the subject. "You won't meet him. You don't know what kind of lies your parents told him."

"I can take a guess. I'm sure I'll get it correct."

Peter sighed. "I'm sure you can. They're not true. You're beautiful and sexy. You are a kind, caring person. You're not a whore or a slut. You are perfect."

"Don't say that. I'm not. I'm really not."

"You are." He kissed me deeply.

**Boom you'll see what will happen mwuhahahahaha a lot of things are taking place. Whom is Shawn? What will happen on visiting day? Aw Peter you're too sweet! OOC I know. Still they will be forever. Aw trisy poo you're so sweet! Helen, do us all a favor and go to hell. Take Jackson with you! Then we'll all be happier then ever. With the both of you gone all the children are safe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pandora POV **

Today was Visiting Day and honestly I was not excited. The day when my parents came I did something that I will never regret. And I'm happy it was with Peter. He took away my virginity that day. To say it was good was an understatement. It was amazing. We've barely been able to keep our hands off each other since then. At meals, a part of us was always touching. Be it our hands or legs. When with the other initiates we would brush our hands up against one another's. Just moments ago we had done it again. Everyone else was in the Pit so it's not like they could have come up to Peter's apartment to bother us. Right now I was changing into something suitable. Peter had already changed and was making coffee. The part about Shawn coming to Dauntless was at the front of my mind. He's probably here right now. Peter isn't very happy about it but there's nothing we can do. A knock at the door made me jump. Peter walked into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much. Did you know that?" He nibbled on my ear.

"You've said it so many times I would have guessed you hated me." He frowned. "I love you too."

His frown turned into a smile and we went to the kitchen. I poured some coffee into a styrofoam cup and headed down to the Pit. Tris and Four were arguing with Zeke about something. I walked over to catch the end of the conversation.

"I don't care what he says. He will not be seeing Pandora." Tris snapped.

"Why won't you guys tell me why he can't see her?"

"Who see me and what do you know?" I shook my head. "Sorry that didn't make sense. Who wants to see me and what do you want to know?"

"Shawn and what happened?"

I explained everything and sighed. That's when someone tapped on my shoulder. "What?" I barked. Then when I saw that I didn't know the person I became guilty. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"That's quite alright." He had light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"So, um, who-"

"Shawn, do you-" Zeke started but I interrupted him.

"Shawn?" I asked, flabbergasted. He was actually good looking.

"Yeah, and you must be Pandora."

"I-I am." Tris and Four flanked my sides.

"Would you like to come on a date with me?"

"Uh, I-" My parents were standing in the crowd. How they got there I have no idea. They were doing a pretty good job of staying hidden. Jackson pretended to hang himself. "Sure." I said out of fear.

Tris and Four turned to me, confused. Shawn looked happy. Then I saw Peter standing on the side with a look of disbelief on his face. His face turned to anger and he stormed off. I looked at Tris and Four with a look of desperation. They nodded sadly and I ran off after him. When I caught up to him I grabbed his arm. He ripped his arm from my grasp and I stumbled back and hit my head on the wall. Ow. Peter ran over and started to check me over.

"I am so, so, so sorry! Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have done that. Pandora, please forgive me."

I chuckled. "You didn't push me."

"I know, but I made you fall backwards."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. About the Shawn thing. M-my parents they were here. Threatened me."

"Oh, Pandora." He held me to his chest. "You don't know how much I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident."

"I forgive you." I laughed at him and pecked his lips. He pressed our foreheads together.

"Thank you." I giggled.

Peter's hands slid down and cupped my ass. I giggled and was about to kiss him when I heard voices coming down the hallway. Peter pulled away at the same time I did.

"Never do that again! You'll be thrown out of here for good." He winked at me.

I pretended to burst into tears. Then I ran off back to the Pit. I wiped my eyes and walked up to Tris and Four. Both of them raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"We're good. Jackson and Helen were here before and threatened me. That's why I said yes."

"Ah, I see. Your date is in one hour." Tris informed and grabbed my arm. "We're going back to your apartment to clean up."

I sighed and went with her. She dressed me in a black top with jeans. The top stopped in the middle of my stomach and the jeans rested low on my hips.

"Peter's going to kill you." I told her.

"Oh hush up. Don't you think I know that?"

I laughed. "Of course you do. Where is Shawn?"

"In the dining hall sitting at a two person table."

"Oh yippie!"

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" I asked. We had finished eating and were now talking randomly.

"I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. How about you?"

"Yellow."

This went on for an hour before he had to go. He kissed my cheek and said we should meet up again. I nodded and started to go back to Peter's apartment when a wave of nausea hit me. Hard. I ran to the closest bathroom and puked my guts up.

**Next chapter I'll be going back to Peter's POV. I promise! Nah I can't promise you anything but I am going back to his POV. Figured since it was his story. Besides I'd like to see what he is thinking about Shawn and stuff**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't remember how long it was between initiation thingys so just roll with it **

**Peter POV **

I walked around the compound looking for Pandora. It's been three hours since she left for her date. Shawn already left. I saw him ten minutes ago. I hate him for asking her out. It sucks royally that I can't do anything about it. Now to find my girlfriend. I was walking to the dining hall when I ran into Pandora. She looked really hot. I have to have a talk with Tris about that. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, but she pulled away.

"I was just throwing up. I don't think you want to kiss me."

I felt her forehead and raised an eyebrow. "You don't feel hot. You look it though." That made her smile. "Did you eat something bad?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, if you start throwing up again I'll take you to the infirmary." She nodded and then yawned. "We'll go to bed then." I chuckled.

"Okay. When we get close can you carry me?" She asked, resting her head on my shoulder as we walked to the apartment.

I chuckled again. "Anything for you, love."

**Next day **

Pandora was already gone. Must be with Tris. Maybe? I quickly got dressed before heading out. The hallways were empty. Today was the fear landscapes. Today they were going through my landscape so they get a taste of what will go down. When I reached the landscape room only the initiates, plus Four and Christina, were there. No Pandora and Tris. I raised an eyebrow but they just shrugged. Where are those two?

"All right. Today, you'll all be going through Peter's fear landscape so you can see what it will be like. Now know this. These are not your fears so however you do in here will be nothing compared to your fears." Four explained.

Since I had fifteen fears the transfers and Dauntless born rotated. I sat with Christina playing cards while Four watched the initiates in the fear landscapes. After about two hours, Tris and Pandora walked in. I stared at them for a moment before going back to cards. Tris walked over and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Come with me." She hissed in my ear. As I followed I watched Pandora take over my deck in cards. Tris led me to a storage closet. Then she slapped me across the face and kicked me in the nuts. I groaned and doubled over. "She's sixteen! How could you do that? She has her whole life ahead of her!" Then she punched my nose, breaking it, and kicked me in the nuts again. "That was for making her fall into the wall." With that, she spun on her heels and walked back to join Four in watching the initiates.

What was she talking about? Besides the wall thing of course. Why does it matter that I took her innocence? It's not like anything else happened. It's going to happen a lot in her life so how did I ruin it? I cracked my nose back in place and grabbed a towel form the shelf. I held it up to my nose and went to join Pandora.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed and ran over to me. "What did Tris do to you? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want to go to the infirmary? To get ice maybe?" She bombarded me with questions.

I sighed and knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine. Come on."

We walked to the infirmary in silence. It wasn't awkward or tense filled. Just a comfortable silence. The infirmary wasn't busy when we walked in. "Pandora, having pain or-" Pandora punched the doctor in the gut and whispered harshly into his ear.

Pain? She was here? Was she throwing up again? "Pandora-" This time it was I who was punched in the gut. "I won't ask anymore questions."

"Good. Now, Dr. Thorn, can you give him some ice?"

Dr. Thorn nodded and went to get ice. I waited patiently while Pandora looked like she had to pee. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"What? Why would you say that?" She said too quickly. "Can I go back? I'll see you later." Without waiting for an answer she spun on her heels like Tris did and an away.

Did I do something? Dr. Thorn raised an eyebrow when she came back with ice and a clean towel. I shook my head and she just shrugged in response. Dr. Thorn handed me the ice and towel and I was on my way. When I got back Christina, Tris, and Pandora were talking in hushed voices. All conversation stopped when I walked in. Seriously did I do something? I sighed and took a seat. Christina shot me daggers with Tris while Pandora looked sympathetic. After everyone was finished, Four came back out and Tris said something to him. Four turned to me and was about to say something when Tris stood on a chair and whispered in his ear. He calmed down but shot daggers at me with Christina. I raised an eyebrow. Both of their eyes narrowed and Tris just face palmed. Looks like she's over what happened before. Whatever that was and whatever that was about. I ended up walking to the dining hall with the other initiates while Tris, Four, Christina, and Pandora stayed in the back. They were talking in hushed voices. What are they talking about? Why can't I know what's going on? Why does everyone else get to know but me? That's not very fair. Oh look and now they're telling Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke. They all look pissed. Christina and Four aren't anymore. Is this like a "be pissed at Peter" bug? What is so angering that is pissing them off?

**Clueless Peter. You stupid, stupid boy. Next chapter will be Pandora POV from the time she wakes up until the time she goes back to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pandora POV **

I woke up wrapped in Peter's arms. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I quickly got out of Peter's embrace. Running into the bathroom, I threw up into the toilet. A light knock on the front door caught my attention. I wiped my mouth and washed my hands before checking who was at the front door. It was Tris. She was wearing a loose black tank top and long black pants that fitted comfortably around her butt. Hey, what can I say? Girls notice these things while guys would be thinking about how hot girls are.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wasn't about to let Peter sleep in. Hey, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I was just throwing up. I think I'm just hungry."

"Come on, then. I'll go with you." We walked in silence to the dining hall. I had about five muffins before throwing up again. Tris stood behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. "We're going to the infirmary."

After I wiped my mouth for the forth time, we headed down to the infirmary. There was barely anyone in there so we saw the doctor when we walked in. Although, we did have to wait another hour after they took my blood so it could get screened. Tris held my hand while we waited for the test results. The doctor came out holding a file. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her face was blank.

She cleared her throat. "Pandora, you're pregnant."

"I'm sorry what?" I don't think I heard her correctly.

"You're pregnant. Now there are options if you don't want to the baby. Adoption, ab-"

"Don't." I said, my voice strained. "I will not do that."

"Was this a one night stand? Because you'll need all the support you can get."

"N-no." Will Peter leave me? He wouldn't do that would he? "Am I free to go?"

"Yeah, come back in a month for a check up."

I nodded and walked out with Tris in tow. We were halfway to to the landscape room when Tris stopped me. "You and Peter did the deed?"

"Yeah." I whispered and slid to the ground.

"Hey, Pandora, everything will be okay."

"What if he leaves? What am I going to do? Am I going to put the baby up for adoption?" Now I was full out crying.

Tris took me into her arms. "We'll be here for you. Christina, Shauna, and I will baby sit. The boys will help out too. We won't leave you. With the way Peter acts about you I'm sure he won't leave."

"Sorry for breaking down like that." I sniffled.

Tris stroked my head. "It's fine. The hormones are crazy."

I nodded. "W-we should get going. We're already late."

Tris smiled and helped me up. We talked while we walked. I told her about what had happened between Peter and I when Shawn asked me out. When we got to the room, Peter was playing cards with Christina. Tris walked over to Peter and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come with me." She hissed in his ear.

Peter left with her so before Christina could take a look at his cards I took over. A few minutes later Tris came back in and then Peter. Blood was running out of his nose. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed and ran over to him. "What did Tris do to you? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want to go to the infirmary? To get ice maybe?" I badgered him with questions.

He sighed."Fine. Come on."

We walked to the infirmary in silence. It wasn't awkward or tense filled. Just a comfortable silence. The infirmary wasn't busy when we walked in. "Pandora, having pain or-" I punched Dr. Thorn in the gut.

"Shut up! He doesn't know." I hissed in her ear.

"Pandora-" This time I punched Peter in the gut. "I won't ask anymore questions."

"Good. Now, Dr. Thorn, can you give him some ice?"

Dr. Thorn nodded and went to get ice. It wasn't comfortable waiting with Peter being as I was hiding something from him. "Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"What? Why would you say that?" I said too quickly. "Can I go back? I'll see you later." Without waiting for an answer I spun and ran away.

Tris, Christina, and I were talking about what had happened at the doctors when Peter walked in. We all stopped talking and stared at him. He sighed and took a seat. Now I feel bad. Four came out and Tris said something to him. Four turned to Peter and was about to say something when Tris stood on a chair and whispered in his ear. He calmed down but shot daggers at him with Christina. Peter raised an eyebrow. Tris face palmed and I had to hold in my giggle. On out way to the dining hall, Peter stayed with the initiates while we talked to Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna about everything. All of them were pissed because I had my whole life ahead of me, but it was my choice. I should have thought this through. Now I get what was coming to me. Tris, Christina, and Four weren't pissed anymore. It passed almost as quickly as it came. Peter looks hurt. I should tell him. But how?

"How do I tell Peter?"

The talking stopped as did the walking. Everyone stared at me like I had two heads. "Don't tell him. Not until you start showing." Christina suggested with a shrug.

"He'll be so pissed at me." I said with a frown.

"It's up to you when you tell him." Tris said.

"If he leaves we'll talk to him." Four's eyes were narrowed, but he wasn't mad at me. Just Peter.

I nodded and took a deep breath. We walked into the dining hall and I caught Peter's eye. I motioned for him to follow me. He got up without a word and followed me out into the hall, out of hearing range. I took a deep breath, about to talk when Peter did first.

"Did I freaking do something? Why the hell is everyone pissed at me? Did you tell them a lie or something? Did I hurt you?"Tears brimmed my eyes and I tried to hold them back, but they spilled over. Peter's face softened and he wiped my tears away. Then he became concerned. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"You won't leave me right?"

He looked bewildered. "Of course I won't leave you. I love you way too much."

I took a deep breath again. "I'm pregnant."

He looked shocked. We stood in silence for a few moments. He's going to leave me. I knew it. His face went from shocked to unreadable. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked into the dining hall. Tris looked sad as she stood up. The rest of our friends stood up at the same time. I heard the doors open and close. Then I was spun around to face Peter. He pressed his lips to mine passionately. The kiss said so many things he obviously couldn't. I love you, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, I'll never leave you, and so much more. I melted into the kiss. Everyone broke out in aw's. Well the cat's out of the bag. No one seems to care as much as I thought they would. I mean it's almost over; the initiation.

"I'll never leave you." He murmured against my lips.

**AWWWWWWWW! How adorable! So how are you guys? By the way, MahoganyEffie, I love you're reviews. They make me smile. Everyone's reviews make me smile. I love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Did I freaking do something? Why the hell is everyone pissed at me? Did you tell them a lie or something? Did I hurt you?" I asked and watched tears roll down her face. Gently, I wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"You won't leave me right?"

Leave her? Why the hell would I do that? "Of course I won't leave you. I love you way too much."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Pregnant? I can't believe she's pregnant. Pandora's lips quivered. I wanted to say something; do something. But I couldn't. My mind and body were frozen with shock. She walked away and the sound of the doors shutting snapped me out of my state. I ran into the dining hall. Christina, Four, Tris, Shauna, Uriah, and Zeke were all standing. They started to walk over to Pandora but stopped when they saw me. I spun Pandora around and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss said everything I couldn't. Everyone broke out in aw's.

"I'll never leave you." I murmured against her lips.

"You better not. We'll kill you. That's a promise." Four threatened. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Even the Dauntless born. The transfers could care less.

Well, the Dauntless born know me. Of course they're threaten me. I wrapped my arms around Pandora and held her tight against me. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated in her ear.

I felt her shiver. "I love you too." She mumbled into my chest.

I smiled and pulled away. Pandora pouted but I bent down and lifted her shirt. Everyone around us broke into smiles as I started talking. "Hey, little baby. It's your daddy. I love you so much. Almost as much as your mommy." That earned a couple of chuckles. I stood back up and hugged Pandora. "Let's go back to the apartment." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and we said goodbye to everyone before walking to the apartment.

* * *

A knock on the door woke me from my nap. Thankfully, Pandora stayed asleep. I unwrapped my arms from around her and went to answer the door. Tori was on the other side. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and dragged me out into the hall, slamming the door shut behind me. Now, I'm sure Pandora's awake. Tori dragged me around a corner and pushed me into a room.

"You knocked up one of your initiates!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I love her." I responded coolly.

She slapped me. "Don't feed me that bullshit."

"I love her. I absolutely love her."

"You should realize that if you don't take responsibility for this I will have your ass out of here in the blink of an eye. Pandora and that child will have a good life. I will make sure that your life is a living hell."I nodded.

"I won't ever leave her."

"I'll hold this against you. Do. Not. Leave. Her. Or. Hurt. Her."

"I won't. Now, is this all you needed me for? I think you woke up my pregnant girlfriend."

"Go. Before she thinks you left." Tori pushed me out and walked away.

Pandora was in the bathroom throwing up when I got back. I ran in and held her hair. I started rubbing her back soothingly. She stopped throwing up and wiped her mouth. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Anytime. Literally."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"In the mood for anything?"

"Eggs and bacon."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen after she let go.

**Pandora POV **

I laid on the cool tiled bathroom floor. It felt so nice. So nice and cool. Great smells floated in from the kitchen. I moaned at the smell. Peter chuckled as he walked through the door. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen table. There was a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

"Mmmm." I licked my lips and Peter set me down in the seat.

I ate it quickly. A little too quickly for Peter's liking. What can I say? I was hungry. Besides, it was yummy. Tomorrow I was going into the fear landscape to face my fears. I'm not excited. Neither is Jr. I know that for sure. How many fears do I have? Twenty? Fifteen? I'm not ready for it but I should see what they are and how many. That would help me find closure. Or... Whatever. I quickly got dressed and ran out of the apartment. Peter didn't know I was leaving. He was in the shower when I left. I met Tris, Christina, and Shauna in the Pit. We were going shopping. Today is a girls day. Throughout the day we went in and out of shops. We had about a dozen bags each when Peter came running towards us.

"Did you tell him?" Tris asked.

"Nope. I kinda ran out while he was in the shower." I giggled nervously.

Peter took me into his arms after I dropped all of the bags. "Never do that again. I thought something happened." He kissed me all over my face. "I thought you changed your mind." Peter whispered.

I gave a little gasp. "I-I would never."

"Good." He gave me one last squeeze. "Next time walk into the bathroom and tell me. I don't care what I'm doing. Just tell me. You had me worried out of my mind. I literally checked everywhere."

The girls giggled. I shrugged. "Sorry babe. I'll make sure." I winked.

He chuckled and smiled. "I'll see you later." He kissed me then my forehead before jogging off.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him." Shauna said.

"I thought I was going to be late. What can I say?"

**Oh Pandora! I almost forgot what I had to ask. I need eight fears. They're hard to think of. **


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Peter inject the serum into me. He left before anything started. Then it did start. When the door closed the room changed. There was a tiger walking in a circle around me. I sucked in air. It had deep red blood dripping from its mouth. I backed up until I felt something hard against my back. But I didn't dare turn around. My heart hammered in my chest. As I stepped forward the tiger growled. I don't even know how I'm scared of tigers, but now I know that I am. The tiger lunged and I ducked. _There's a knife in the tree. _I concentrated and the knife appeared in the tree. I smirked internally and dived towards the tree. The tiger swatted me out of the way and I flew towards a different tree. I winced in pain and crawled to the knife. The tiger stalked towards me just as I ripped the knife from the wood. It lunged at me again and I stuck the knife into its heart.

When I closed my eyes and reopened them, I was standing on the side of a really tall building. The only way out of this was jumping. I took a deep breath before launching myself over. My body felt like it was falling. When that feeling stopped I looked around. There were spiders everywhere. I felt my heart start to race. So I laid back and held my breath. I felt the little arms crawl all over my body. A scream was lodged in my throat. I didn't want to let it loose. The spiders aren't real. Weren't real. This time when I opened my eyes Peter, Tris, Christina, Uriah, Four, Shauna, Zeke, Lucas, and a bunch of other people were standing in front of me. Another lady held a gun. I gasped as she held it out to me. Tears were streaming down my face as I took the gun. _Remember this isn't real__. _I held the gun to my head and pulled the trigger. The scene changed again and my parents were standing in front of me. Lucas was already being beaten by Jackson.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Jackson smiled evilly, but stopped. Helen and Jackson closed in on me and I accepted the beatings instead. My heart was calm because I reminded myself that this wasn't real and that it was for Lucas. Now the scene changed again. I was in a nursery. It was multicolored. There was a mahogany crib lining the wall. It was carved smoothly. I started to walk over when I heard crying coming from in it. A small baby girl was squirming and crying. I smiled and picked her up. She instantly stopped moving, closed her mouth and stared at me. A little smile formed on her lips. She blinked a couple of times before nestling into me and falling asleep. My heart warmed at the sight. A couple of thuds came from outside the door. I spun around to find my parents. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. They had blood on their hands. I protectively hugged the baby to my chest. Helen took the baby girl from my arms and gave her to Jackson. Jackson wrapped his hands around the baby's tiny neck and squeezed. I screamed. My heart was hammering in my chest and my knees were like jelly.

"No!" I screamed. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." I squeezed my eyes shut. _There's a gun in my hand. There's a gun in my hand. There's a gun in my hand. _I felt a heavy object form in my hand. Now there literally is a gun in my hand. I lifted it up and shot both of them. "It's not real." I whispered before collapsing on the ground. Seven fears. Seven horrible fears.

I heard the door open and my body was lifted off the ground. Peter's aftershave filled my senses. I black out after that. When I woke up, I was in an infirmary bed hooked up to several machines. Peter was on a chair right next to my bed. Like he could sense me, his eyes fluttered open. Peter quickly got up and took my face into his hands.

"How're you doing, love?" He pressed his lips to mine and after about a minute he pulled away so I could answer.

"Perfect. What happened?"

"You passed out after your last fear."

The memories flooded back and I grimaced. "Oh yeah."

"The baby's fine." Peter stroked my hair.

"Yay." I smiled.

He smiled back and playfully bit my bottom lip. We started kissing when the doctor came in. She cleared her throat awkwardly. I giggled and pushed Peter away. He pouted and sat back down in the chair.

"I want you to be careful. Stress can cause a miscarriage and you don't want that. Since it seems you'll be keeping the baby and not putting it up for adoption you may want to consider a bigger apartment. Take it easy and keep yourself save as well as your baby. In a couple of weeks we'll be able to tell the gender."

I beamed at Dr. Thorn. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as you change. Peter can go check you out while you do. Hopefully, I won't see you again in here for nine months."

"Hopefully."

Dr. Thorn and Peter left the room and I looked around the room for clothes. There were clothes sitting on a table at the end of the bed. After I changed I left with Peter and we went to go see Tris and Four. On the way there I didn't expect to see who I did. I gasped and just stood there, dumbstruck. How? My stomach clenched and I started throwing up.

**CLIFFHANGER! I thought I was in need of one lol. Who do you think it is? STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLY! HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKY! Sorry for that little out burst. Now I have a question. What do I do? I have this kind of 6th sense thing and can tell when someone's lying to me. My supposed best friend has been lying to me. She doesn't even like me. She's been challenging about everything I do. I'm intimidating to people and then she comes along and challenges me. I thought we were friends. I could have sworn. I've never been so wrong. She's a good actress for keeping this up for so long. I need help. What do I do? Confront her? Wait for something to happen? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Shawn ran over and started rubbing my back seeing as my hair was already tied up.

I wiped my mouth and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "Yeah."

Peter, before walking away, leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You know what the doctor said."

"My parents threatened to kill me." I whispered back harshly.

"I'll send Tris to come get you." He kissed my temple and then left.

Shawn wrapped an arm around my waist and moved me away from where I just threw up. I slid to the ground and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew unfamiliar lips were pressing against mine. Shawn had one hand on the back of my neck to hold my face against his. While his other hand pushed my legs to the ground and then moved to the small of my back to press our bodies together. A gasp broke us apart. Tris was standing behind Shawn. I pleaded with my eyes. She gave a small nod then cleared her throat.

"I must take Pandora with me. She's needed in the control room."

"I'll see you around." Shawn winked and walked away.

As soon as he was out of view I made a face. Tris giggled. She helped me up and as we walked to her apartment, she called someone to come clean up the mess I made. Oops?

"You'll have to tell Peter he kissed you."

"I-"

"He _what?_" Peter hissed from behind us.

I stiffened and slowly turned around. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "H-he kissed me. Tris saved me from the torture."

Peter's eyes flickered down to my stomach that was being protected by my arms. His face softened. "Tell him." He whispered. "Everyone else knows."

"I don't think that anyone would like that."

"Please?" He pleaded with me through his eyes.

I sighed. "I'll see if I can catch him now."

Peter embraced me and placed his lips on mine. "When you get back we'll go on a picnic."

I smiled and nodded. Then I ran off to find Shawn. After looking everywhere, I finally found him waiting for a train. "Hey," I called.

"Come back for more?" Shawn smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Absolutely not." That caught his attention. "This," I motioned to the both of us, "will never happen. I have a boyfriend and a child. So, I must be going."

The train started to go by. "I'm coming back tomorrow to talk about this."

Before I could say anything he jumped on the train and left. I angrily went back to Tris's apartment. Four, Peter, and Tris gave me odd looks. "Stupid hormones. Always overreacting." I muttered and buried my head in Peter's chest.

* * *

I sat in between Peter's legs while he massaged my shoulders. We ate chocolate covered strawberries and ham sandwiches. I fed him strawberries while he kneaded my shoulders. After taking a bite of the strawberry, Peter kissed my neck. I moaned in the middle of eating when he kissed a soft spot behind my ear. He chuckled and nipped at my neck. I slid down in Peter's grip and laid my head on his stomach.

"Hey." He complained. I giggled. Peter let his hands slide down my sides until they reached my hips. His hands slipped under my shirt and rested on my stomach. He started drawing circles causing me to shiver. I giggled again and laid my hands on his.

"We're going to be a family." I whispered.

"Do you want to get married before or after the baby's born?"

"After." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Peter wouldn't have that though. He slipped out from under and carefully straddled me. We were behind a car laying on a blanket. Peter pulled off my shirt and kissed my neck. I helped him remove his shirt and then pulled his face to mine. He nudged my mouth open and our kiss got needy and hungry. I can't even begin to explain how amazing Peter makes me feel. Voices coming out of the glass building got our attention. I held in a gasp. Peter and I had just finished and were laying on a blanket, naked. We quickly changed and got back into our original position. He began massaging my shoulders while I tried not to laugh. I can't believe we just did that.

"Oh there you are." Christina said. "Some said they heard scr- oh. Ew! You didn't?!" I laughed so hard I was holding my stomach. "Ew!" Christina ran off while Four and Tris were laughing along with me.

Peter looked embarrassed. The look on his face made me laugh even harder. How that is even possible amazes me. Peter threw me over his shoulder and took me back down to Tris's apartment. I was still laughing when he threw me down onto the couch. Tris backhanded me to make me stop. I giggled one last time.

"Sorry."

That made everyone else laugh. I stuck out my tongue and waited for everyone else to show up. When Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, and Christina finally showed up we talked about everything that would be happening now that initiation is over. With Shawn. With my parents. How we'll get my parents arrested. We must wait until the baby is born to kill Helen. We could kill Jackson before hand. Just not Helen. She better not do anything. I'll raise the baby as my own if I have to. Shawn is supposed to come back tomorrow. We're trying to figure out why, but we can't.

**Thank you guys for the suggestions about my friend. I just wish it didn't turn out like this. I actually thought we were close. Guess not. Next chapter should be up maybe later. If not it will be up on monday. On to my other fanfictions! I love you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Day **

Shawn was standing in front of me by the railroad tracks. No one knew I was coming out here. Mainly because they said I could. Shawn was smiling. "You know, I'll still love you and treat this baby as my own."

"I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"I know we're dating and you did something you regret. We could always get rid of this baby."

I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach and stepped back when he stepped forward. "Stay away from me."

"Come back with me. I'll let you keep the baby."

"No!"

He ran forward and grabbed my wrist. I screamed, but that only made his grip tighten. Footsteps rang through the glass building and I continued to scream. Shawn threw me to the ground and I hit my head, knocking me unconscious.

**Peter POV **

I knew that Pandora was going to meet Shawn. That's why I stayed in the Pit with Four, Uriah, and Zeke. We were playing BS when I heard Pandora screaming. She's got a set of lungs. I didn't hesitate or wait for Uriah, Four, or Zeke to hear her. I got up and ran. We were about to open the door when the screaming stopped and it sounded like something hard hit the ground. Either it stopped or was drowned out by the train. The train. I ran out, but not fast enough. She was already gone. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"She's probably being taken to Erudite." Four said. I was too numb to say or do anything. "Come on, Peter. We'll get her back."

Tears were slowly rolling down my face. "I can't believe I let her come out by herself. This is all my fault."

"Uriah, grab his other arm." Zeke instructed.

Zeke and Uriah dragged me inside while following Four back to his apartment. Tris, Christina, and Shauna were sitting there waiting for Pandora to come back. Their faces fell when they didn't see Pandora with us. Tris got up, kneeled in front of me, and cupped my face.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"He took her." I said bitterly.

The three girls gasped. "I-is she okay?"

I shrugged. "One minute she's screaming. The next... I don't know. The screaming stopped and then the train went by. She wouldn't have stopped screaming even if she was thrown on the train. I think she hit her head because that's what it sounded like."

"Oh, Peter." Tris said softly. There were tears sparkling in her eyes. "We'll get her back. No harm will be done to her or the baby." She said firmly. There were "yes's" among the group. "After we get changed and grab a gun we'll head out."

"I'll go grab the guns." Four said and left the room.

"I'll go pack up some food in case Pandora is hungry because pregnant women like to eat." Christina chuckled. "Who am I kidding? Pandora likes to eat anyway. Peter, healthy or unhealthy?"

I snapped out of my daze and went into action. "Healthy, but grab one unhealthy thing. We don't need her being pissed."

"There's the Peter we all know and love to hate." Shauna smiled.

I rewarded her with a half smile. Four was back in no time and everyone was ready. We were all dressed in black. Like black hoodies and black jeans. I don't know what kind of thing Tris has in mind but as long as I get my girlfriend and child back I'm fine with it. We had to wait about ten minutes before the train came.

**Pandora POV **

When I woke up there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. The baby. Holy shit. I hope it's okay. Shawn, Helen, and Jackson were standing in front of me.

"We can kill the baby." Helen said, turning to Jackson.

"No." Shawn spoke. "I'll treat it like my own. You can beat her up just not in the stomach or head. Keep her alive. Keep that baby alive." Shawn walked away whistling a tune I couldn't recognize.

"Fine." Jackson said and then turned to me. "Hello, Pandora. Nice to see you're awake."

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"I don't think so." Helen laughed and punched me in the chest.

The air was knocked out of me and I passed out again. The next time I woke up Shawn was standing in front of me. Without my parents. "Please." I pleaded. "Let us go." Tears were streaming down my face. The sharp pain was gone but I needed to be checked out by a doctor.

Shawn pressed his body against mine and kissed me. He nudged my mouth open and let his tongue explore my mouth. When he pulled back he stared at me. "No."

"Then just let a doctor check the baby. Please. If you love me and this baby. Please." I cried.

"Only because I love you." He said something into a communication device. Minutes later a doctor came in. "Make sure there is nothing wrong with the baby."

The doctor did as he was told. He laid me down and had an ultrasound done. Shawn left the room so the doctor and I can talk privately about what happened. "As far as I can tell the baby was fine. That sharp pain in your abdomen wasn't anything to be worried about. It was from being worried."

"You have to help me." I whispered. The doctors head snapped up and he looked at me questioningly. "They kidnapped me. My boyfriend is back in Dauntless."

"There's nothing I can do." He whispered back.

"Can't you leave and get help?" He shook his head. "Then keep coming back every couple of hours to give me the pregnancy pills and food. My boyfriend should be on his way. Please wait by the entrance for him."

"I'll do what I can." That's when Shawn decided to grace us with his presence. The doctor turned to him. "Keep her laying on this bed. I'll be back every couple of hours to give her, her pregnancy pills and the right food."

Shawn nodded and showed the doctor out.

**Don't hate me! :D I'm so freaking tired.. Ughers. Why can't I get some sleep? Stupid school. I wouldn't have gotten this chapter up but I sat myself in front of the computer and forced myself to write. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chase, which I found out is the doctor's name, came back every few hours like he promised. He convinced Shawn to let him keep some extra food in the room so I wasn't only eating every few hours. Right now, Chase was due to be back any minute. When I mentioned that Tris Prior was one of my close friends, Chase said he was going to bring someone with him who may be able to help. The door opened and Chase walked in being followed by someone. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"Hi." He said softly. "My name is Caleb Prior."

**Peter POV **

Tris just strolled right into Erudite HQ. "Where do the Ryder's live?" She asked.

The person at the desk pulled out a map and pointed to one of the buildings. Tris nodded her thanks and walked out with the rest of us were almost to the building when we ran into Caleb and some guy in a lab coat.

"Where are you going?" Four asked.

"Chase wouldn't tell me any details, but we're going to check out some pregnant girl that knows you, Tris."

"Pandora?"

"Yeah, she said she needed help. Would you be Peter by any chance?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "Where is she?"

"Follow us. I don't know if Helen and Jackson are there right now. Shawn never leaves except for when I'm with her." Chase said.

"How's the baby?"

"For now? Fine. If anymore stress is put on her she'll end up having a miscarriage."

"Then we must hurry up and get her out of here."

"Come on." Chase gestured for us to follow.

The reason it took us so long to get here was because we had to wait for the train. Then it broke down and we had to walk here.

**Pandora POV **

I heard screaming from downstairs. My heart was racing and I was super worried. There was pain in my abdomen again and I ended up crying out. I passed out as Chase ran over to me.

**Peter POV **

I heard Pandora cry out from upstairs. Uriah, Shauna, Christina, Zeke, and Four where busy restraining Helen, Jackson, and Shawn. Tris ran upstairs with me. Pandora was laying unconscious in the bed surrounded by blood. Chase picked her up and placed her in my arms bridal style.

"There's still a chance we can save the baby. Run back to HQ." Chase ordered and I started running with Tris in tow. It took several minutes to get to the infirmary inside the HQ. Chase ran ahead of us so he could set up an operating table. I laid Pandora down. "Everyone out." Chase shooed us away.

I was in the hallway pacing. Tris was staring at me worriedly. Four, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina were instructed to bring Helen, Shawn, and Jackson back to Dauntless and lock them up. Then come back with a car. I was pacing for at least two hours before Chase came out into the hallway. He was smiling. I sighed with relief.

"I have some good news. Both the baby and Pandora are fine, but she needs to be kept in bed. If she has a miscarriage again we won't be able to save the baby. Take her home and keep her safe." Chase ordered.

I nodded. "C-can i go see her?"

Chase nodded and moved out of the way. Tris started to have a conversation with him about something I could care less about. I walked into the room and over to Pandora. When I grabbed her hand, she stirred and then her eyes fluttered open.

**Pandora POV **

When I regained consciousness again, Peter was holding my hand. I immediately panicked and I think he noticed. "Shh. Calm down. You could lose the baby." I relaxed.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"You had a miscarriage but I got you here in time. Chase was able to save the baby. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Why are you saying you're sorry?"

"This wouldn't have happened if I was there to save you."

I motioned for him to come closer then i cupped his face in my hands. His expression was sad and sorry. I pressed my lips to his and didn't wait for him to ask. I just opened my mouth to him. Peter lifted one of his hands to the back of my neck to keep my mouth firmly on his. Our lips moved in sync while our tongues danced. We pulled away at the same time for air. Peter pulled the sheet off me and raised my shirt. He kissed my stomach multiple times before talking to it. I giggled.

"I'll always protect you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. He moved up to my lips. "I love both of you. Forever and always."

We made out for a while before Tris knocked on the door telling us we had to go. Peter carried me bridal style to the car. He never let go of me. Not even when we arrived at Dauntless. So I just decided to close my eyes and take a nap while he walked. Peter chuckled and instead of going back to our apartment he brought me to the interrogation rooms. He sat me on a couch next to Tris in the back and went to get me hot chocolate.

"Two packets." I called to him earning a chuckle. He came back sooner or later with two cups. One for Tris and one for myself. "Mmmm. Thanks babe." I kissed his cheek and went to sip my cocoa.

"I'll be in there if you need me." He said and walked away.

After finishing my cocoa, I laid my head on Tris's lap and fell asleep.

**No school today... Again. Stupid PA. Got to have freezing rain. At least it's not snow. How's it going in NY? I heard you guys got a lot of snow. Gonna get up another chapter today. Hopefully.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Peter POV**

I went into the room where Helen, Shawn, and Jackson were being held. The three of them looked pissed. "You two," I pointed to Jackson and Shawn. "Are being put on Death Row. You however," I turned to Helen, "will have to wait nine months until you're killed."

"You can't do that. My baby needs me!" Helen screeched.

"He or she will have different parents. Not ones that will abuse the shit out of it." I snapped my fingers and had them taken away.

Helen was brought to a white room that had a bed and a bathroom. While Jackson and Shawn were taken to jail cells. I went into the back room to find both Pandora and Tris asleep. Pandora had her head on Tris's lap while Tris was leaning against Four. I couldn't help but laugh. That woke up Pandora. She's a light sleeper. Pandora sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You fell asleep."

"Well I know that." She snapped. "Sorry."

I smiled and motioned for her to get up. She got up tiredly. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and I carried her back to our apartment. Honestly, she is super light. How the hell that works out amazes me. I laid her down on our bed and tucked her in. I was about to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Stay." She murmured.

"Okay." I peel off my shirt and jeans and slip into bed.

"G'night." She whispered into my chest.

I draped my arm over her waist and pulled her close.

**Three months later **(**Pandora POV **)

I woke up wrapped in Peter's arms. He was awake and staring down at me. "Good morning." He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." I pulled out of his embrace.

I laid on my back and pulled up my shirt. I had a bump now. Peter liked to kiss it. Every time he did I would giggle. A week ago, Peter properly proposed to me at a candlelight dinner. It was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" He frowned and pulled me back.

"Can we get a puppy?" I asked.

"A puppy?"

"Yes, a puppy. Can it be a boxer puppy? They're so adorable! A brown a white one."

"We'll have two babies running around the house plus a puppy. I don't think so." I wasn't pregnant with twins. I was just going to take care of my baby brother like he was my own. We'll have a girl and a boy. And a puppy.

"Please?" I made a puppy dog face.

"Oh alright."

"Yay!"

Peter and i quickly got changed and headed over to Tris's apartment to tell her the good news. It was my idea. Tris opened after the first knock. She raised and eyebrow, but still let us in.

"We're getting a puppy!" I squealed.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Four chuckled, coming from the kitchen and flanking Tris.

I smirked. "Now if you'll excuse us. We are going to the pet store."

Tris laughed. "There's one in the Pit, of course."

"Thank you." With that, I spun on my heels and skipped out the best a pregnant woman could.

Peter caught up to me in no time and got me to slow down to a walk. "I'll buy the supplies while you pick out the puppy."

I nodded. It didn't take long to get to the pet store. Probably a couple of minutes. I wasn't counting. Wasn't planning on counting either. I grinned and ran over to an enclosure that held boxer puppies. Peter chuckled and went to the counter to ask for assistance in getting the supplies. There was an extremely tiny puppy in the corner of the enclosure being picked on by another puppy that was bigger then it. I frowned. The tiny puppy was brown and white just like I wanted. Why not get this one? It was whimpering and must not even be more than a few months old. I leaned over the side of the enclosure and picked up the whimpering pup. It immediately calmed down and nuzzled its head into me.

"Peter, I want this one." I didn't move from my spot expecting him to come over. He did and raised an eyebrow at my choice. The worker that was helping him looked at me like I had two heads.

"Are you sure? There are much better choices. This was the runt of the bunch that we received." The worker said.

"No!" I exclaimed and hugged the puppy to my chest. "I want Nugget."

"Nugget? I thought you wanted a puppy." Peter said.

"Don't be stupid! Her name is Nugget."

Peter sighed. "Okay."

I beamed at him while he collected the rest of the supplies and paid. He gave me a kiss when he came back. "I love you so much." I told him, my voice filled with love. Well, as much as I could muster at that point.

"I love you too."

"Can we show Tris?" I asked as we headed back to the apartment hallways.

"Anything you want." Peter wrapped his arm around me and we walked to Tris's. Again.

She opened it before we could raise a hand and knock. Tris grinned at the puppy in my arms. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and passed over Nugget. "What'd you name her?"

"Nugget."

"Are you hungry by any chance?" Four asked.

"Now that I think about it. Yes." Four walked into the kitchen while asking me what I wanted. "Ice cream."

* * *

When Peter and I brought Nugget home, I curled up with her on the bed and fell asleep. Then our fun with Nugget began.

**What kind of trouble should Nugget get into? I'll need five ideas cuz that will be five more chapters. Then ten chapters will revolve around the baby. Then i don't know. Maybe a sequel? It depends on what you guys want. So... What do you want?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Two months later **_

_"Ah, so we finally meet again. Peter's been keeping you away from us." Rex said._

_"I couldn't imagine why. Former psycho initiates that tried to rape me. Hmmm."_

_"Now you're pregnant."_

_"And engaged."_

_"Like that makes a difference." Rex snickered. All the transfers Filed into the dining hall._

_"I'll be going." I tried to sneak passed, but Rex grabbed my arm and yanked me back. My back hit his chest and he hovered his head by my ear._

_"We need your help."_

_I scoffed. "Really? I don't want to help."_

_"It's about your brother."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one that's supposed to be dead."_

_"What about him?" I hissed._

_"We found him."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. He's dead."_

_Rex shook his head. "He's not. But he's on Death's foot steps."_

_"Show me."_

What a stupid mistake. I am such an idiot, I thought. Why did I follow them? Dammit! No one knows where I am. A body is rotting in front of me and I just want to scream, but I won't. There are rabid dogs looking for me. Freaking rabid dogs! Or at least I think they're rabid. I hope. No one will come looking for me because I'm supposedly at Erudite for two weeks doing business.

_I walked into mine and Peter's apartment being welcomed by Nugget. I bend down. "Hey baby." Nugget barked happily. _

_"Pandora?" Peter's voice came from the bedroom. _

_"I can't stay long. Dauntless is having me go to Erudite for some business."_

_"How long will you be gone?"_

_"A week." _

_"Be careful." He came out of the bedroom. "Don't you need to pack?" _

_I shook my head trying to keep my cool. "They'll have clothes for me. See you soon." _

_Peter bent down and pressed his lips to mine. "Promise you'll be safe." __I forced a smile hoping he'll believe me. Peter eyed me doubtfully but still let me leave. I said goodbye to Nugget and went to meet Rex and the other initiates. _

Damn them for tricking me. I don't think they'll ever find me either. Rex knocked me unconscious so even if I managed to get a phone I wouldn't be able to tell anyone where I was. The dogs were getting closer. Not only could I hear it, but I could feel it. Feel the evil radiating off them. How? I don't know but I do. Why did I have to lie in the first place. Lying has never done anyone good. I grabbed the sharpest object I could find from around me. A freaking stick! The stick is not good enough. I could hear the dogs closing in. A scream rose in my throat and I let it loose when they lunged at me.

**Peter POV **

After I watched Pandora leave I decided to go and have some lunch. I patted Nugget on the head before walking to the dining hall. The former initiates were huddled at a corner table talking in hushed voices. I ignored them and walked right by. Until I heard them mention mine and Pandora's name. I spun around and interrupted them. "What about us?"

"Oh, we're talking about your wedding." One of them said. It was no use remembering their names. I don't like them.

"Mhmmmm. Sure you are. Have a nice day." I figured they were just gossiping. About what I don't know. So I walked away.

I got myself a ham sandwich and headed back to my apartment. The door was already open so I just slipped in. The couch was ruined with mud and I couldn't help but laugh. I was in shock at how there was mud on the couch. Nugget was in the kitchen. Or so I heard. I walked in and took in the sight before me. The fridge was open, but it was empty. Nugget ate all of the food in the fridge. How could one little puppy eat that much. Well, there wasn't that much to begin with, but still. Nugget was lying on the floor with her feet up. I'm going to have to restock the fridge before Pandora gets back. What to do until then? There are plenty of things. Maybe I'll drag Four with me. Or maybe I can get Tris, Christina, and Shauna to come with me to get stuff for the baby. That way I can surprise Pandora when she gets back. With the mood swings she's been having I hope she likes it. For now we can stay in this apartment until the baby can go into its own room. Victoria will be so spoiled all the other babies will be jealous. _Oh, Peter. You've officially gone crazy. _As Four would say. I am so whipped. Time to find my friends and get baby things. Obviously Pandora should be the one doing this, but I want to do something. Not only will I be getting things for Victoria, but also for Nicholas. Pandora and I came up with names a month ago. It took us an hour to agree on two names. Well four if you count the middle names. Victoria Rose Ryder and Nicholas James Ryder. We'll be keeping Pandora's last name since she'll be giving birth before we're married.

**labelma: Thank you for pointing that out. I realized that too and honestly I'm uber sorry. I've been trying but every time I write a chapter my mind drifts. School and friends have been putting me under a lot of stress and I try to make these chapters good. I really appreciate that you said something about it. Now I can fix it :D It's been hard trying to make everything fit with these things going around in my mind. not to mention trying to concentrate. **

**Now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't.. Well please tell me what you thought was wrong with it. That would honestly make my day. Also I would just like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all and your reviews are awesome. Did Peter have a last name? Lol I looked it up but he didn't. The next chapter will contain baby shopping and rescuing. *parties* Blood blood blood blood... Sorry for that little blood rant. That was weird. xD **


	17. Chapter 17

Then it was like everything was in slow motion. Three people jumped in front of me from above. A girl with long auburn hair and soft hazel eyes ran to me and kept telling me that everything was going to be okay. The other two fought off the dogs. The dogs fought hard from what I saw. Always lunging and snapping their jaws. The two humans finished the dogs off with swords. Slicing into their neck; blood squirting everywhere. Cutting off their limbs; their heads. The girl with auburn hair held my hand continued to reassure me. I finally got a good look at the other two. One was a male and the other was a female. The male had shaggy sandy brown hair and dark eyes. He was muscular and well built. The  
female had auburn hair and hazel eyes. The females must be sisters.

"What the hell are you doing?" The male snapped, his voice deep. "A pregnant lady coming down here and fending herself off with a stick!"

"Oh you know. It's the new thing every pregnant woman is doing. Trying to get her and her unborn baby killed." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mind him. He's just pissed you're taken." The girl holding my hand said. "We'll have to get you out now. Matt, take her up."

"Yes, your highness." He mocked.

She slapped him and moved away from me. Matt wasn't much taller than me but he sure was strong. He swept me up into his arms and climbed a ladder. I held onto his neck and waited. Once we were up, Matt held onto me for a little longer then saviors would. Not that I minded. It feels nice to be in safe, strong arms after you were almost killed. Tiredly, I laid my head on Matt's chest. Instead of letting me go, his arms tightened around me. Well, as tight as my big, five month stomach would let him.

I took this time to think about everything that's happened. How stupid I've been. I shouldn't have lied to Peter. He wouldn't have let me come. Soon I would have forgotten all about my dead brother's supposedly alive body. Those initiates are bad news. Why did they even want me gone? What have I ever done to them? Besides dislocating a shoulder, of course. Peter is going to be so pissed. Not only was I almost killed but I'm with another guy and he's taking care of me. I am extremely grateful. Seriously. Without these people I would be dead and my last things that I said to Peter were lies. Except for the part about me loving him. I truly love him.

I tightened my arms around Matt's neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. It was so scary before. I can't believe I let it get that far. Why I trusted the initiates. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "So what were you doing down there?" Matt asked.

"I was knocked unconscious and thrown down." I answered honestly.

It feels like we'll be walking to wherever we're going. "While five months pregnant?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess. Where's the father? Why didn't he come and save you?"

"I kind of lied to him about where I was going. Besides, I don't even know where I am."

"Outside the gate."

My heart stopped and my stomach clenched. "O-outside the gate?"

"You live in there don't you." He didn't say it as a question.

I nodded. "Yeah, and no one but the people who did this know where I am."

"Well we know."

I smiled against his neck. "Yeah, you do."

"I should introduce our trio. As you know my name is Matt. The twins names are Violet and Rose. The one who was holding your hand was Violet and the one helping me fight was Rose. They're annoying." I heard complaints from them from in front of us. I giggled. "Consider us friends."

"I've never had friends before." I whispered.

"Are you some kind of druggie or something?"

"No, my parents. They were abusive and told everyone I was a whore. Now one's dead and the other is going to give birth. They killed my brother."

"That's harsh."

"He was only two." I felt the tears on my face before I could hold them back.

"Hey," Matt said softly and comfortingly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. Stupid hormones."

Matt chuckled. "It's fine. No need to apologize."

We walked for a few minutes in silence before I decided to break it. "Where are we going?"

"Back to our place. There are about a dozen other people there. We stay outside the gate and fight off anything that comes to disturb the peace. There's a doctor there. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you... I don't have to be home for a week, you know." I don't know why I said it. I'm such an ass.

"Why no, I did not."

I giggled again. "Well I don't have to be. Soon we'll have to call my fiance and tell him where I am. How long do you think it will take for them to get here?"

"Several days at the most. We're pretty far out. I don't know how those people got you into that building so quickly. There must have been a helicopter or something because a car couldn't have come that fast."

"If I'm getting too heavy you could put me down, you know."

"You're as light as a feather." It sounded truthful. Probably not, but still.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I know I said this before but thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. Being here for me. I know you really haven't done much that you know of, but honestly on the inside I feel safe and protected. For being my friend."

"We're going to be best friends! We'll do each other's nails and gossip." He said jokingly. "But seriously we'll be best friends. I'll always be there to protect you. Not matter what. I'll be the brother and best friend you've never had." That made me smile. I now have a best friend and a brother. We must have arrived at our destination because Matt placed me down and looked around. When he found what, or rather who, he was looking for he walked over. "Where is Dr. Smith?"

"In his office." The person answered.

"Come on..." Matt raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pandora." I laughed. "We're best friends and you don't even know my name."

Matt smiled sheepishly and motioned for me to go to him. I walked over and he wrapped a comforting arm around me. "Let's go check out this baby."

**Peter POV **

After leaving Nugget again I went to find Tris. She was meeting up with me to go shopping. I never thought in my life that I would be doing this. Honestly, I don't think anyone did. Christina and Shauna were already with me so we were just meeting Tris. She was tying her shoe so I pushed her over. Everyone laughed including herself.

"Jeez, Peter. Maybe I should have Pandora with you all the time. You're so much nicer when you're with her or when she's around."

I scoffed. "That's because I love her and she's amazing."

The three females awed and grinned at me. "We knew you had a weak spot. Who knew it would be for your lover."

"I did." I said proudly, making the three of them laugh.

"Course you did. Now you'll have two babies and a puppy!"

"Yippie." I said sarcastically.

"You don't want kids?"

My eyes widened. "Of course I do! It's just two babies and a puppy. That's a little much. I mean, the puppy already tracked mud through the apartment and ate everything in the fridge."

Tris cracked first. The three of them were trying to keep a straight face but it just didn't work. They were hysterical. "S-she didn't!"

I nodded, smiling. "She did."

"That's too funny. I can't believe Nugget could and would eat all of that."

"Neither could I."

They laughed some more while we walked into the baby store. There were baby everything. Clothes, cribs, bottles, diapers, toys, pacifiers, everything babies would need. Tris started at one end with me while Shauna and Christina started at the other. We were in the crib section. "Could we get one crib or would we need two?"

"Two." Tris answered.

"What wood?"

"Mahogany is pretty. Or chestnut. Ooooo! Espresso is good too!" Tris ran over to what she called an espresso.

"That is. I wonder if Pandora would like it."

"She would. Are you getting them now?"

"Yeah, but I'll keep them in the box until we get a bigger apartment."

"That's a good idea. So you'll get two of these and two bassinets. Let's bring these to check out and then check out the bassinets."

I nodded and followed Tris's lead. Tris handled everything and then we went to find a bassinet. There was a good one that Tris said Pandora would like. It was wooden and had wheels. We moved two of those up to check out. They were in boxes just like the cribs. "Now for the pack and play. You can get one of those."

We went back over to where the cribs and bassinets were located, looking for pack and plays. There was a cute pack and play that was a light blue and super soft. And I can't believe I just said that. I picked up a box and brought it to the check out. Christina and Shauna were waiting with tons of diapers, formula, bottles, pacifiers, some other things I don't know that names of and onesies. They dropped the stuff and held up two onesies. One of them was blue and said "Mommy's Boy". The other said "Daddy's Girl". Pandora's going to love them. I can't wait until she gets home. One week is all I have to wait and I get to see her again. Tris, Christina, and Shauna called the guys so they could help me bring the stuff back to the apartment. They came after several minutes and helped. The girls brought the diapers and onesies while the men brought the heavy things. Tori walked into my apartment looking confused.

"Where's Pandora?" She asked.

"Erudite for some business. I thought you would know."

"Uh, what business?"

I whirled around to face her. "What do you mean? She said she was going to Erudite for Dauntless business."

"I'll contact Erudite HQ and see if she's there. We'll be in contact." Tori walked out.

I turned to my friends who were staring after Tori in shock. "Where the hell is Pandora?" I hissed.

**Uh oh! So I've figured out why I've been short tempered and overwhelmed lately. It's stress. And it's bad too. Not healthy. My bestie was talking to me today and brought something up. She said that ever since I've been writing fanfictions that I've been meaner, snappier, bitchier, short tempered, overwhelmed, overemotional, and a bunch of other things. And when I'm not, like on weekends and holidays that I'm not writing, I'm happier and nicer than I usually am. So then she told me what she wants me to do. To stop writing fanfictions for a while. We argued for a little while. I may face withdrawals, lol, but I need to be stress free for a while. After this story finishes I'll be stopping my writing until at least September. Maybe before that. Who knows? I'll start the sequel then. I hope you all know that I love you and wouldn't do this intentionally. The stress isn't healthy and with everything going on in my life I need to put some things aside and relax. It will be hard not writing but it's for the best. After I finish this and my other stories I'll be done for a few months. :( If you guys ever want to talk just PM me or go to my page on facebook. I check it occasionally since i've been made one of the admins. Love ya! Bye :) See you tomorrow. Hopefully this length was enough.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

I sat on Matt's bed waiting patiently for Dr. Smith. Matt had gone out to look for him, Rose, and Violet. Violet and Rose were coming because they wanted to see the baby. They said they've never seen it before. I couldn't help but laugh when they told me. Then Matt explained why. In Dauntless, if you choose to, when you turn thirteen you can come here and train to protect the factions. To keep peace within the gates and to keep any horrors out. They live here their entire lives. Not once being able to live a normal life. That made me sad. No one here has ever had a normal life. Maybe except the doctor. I rubbed my stomach through the fabric of my shirt to calm my nerves. Violet and Rose came in with excitement written all over their faces. Matt and Dr. Smith came in next with the ultrasound monitor.

"Can you please lay back." Dr. Smith got out gel and that stick thing. He lifted my shirt and rested it right under my bust. "This will be cold at first." I nodded as Dr. Smith got everything ready and gasped at the coldness of the gel. It's even colder now then it was back at Dauntless. "Right there is your baby." Dr. Smith pointed to a little body in the dark void.

"Is she okay?" I asked, worried.

"She's just a little shaken up from your scare with those dogs. Everything seems to be perfect other than that. Take it easy. Nothing stressful and don't get injured. Keep eating healthily and get enough nutrients in your diet."

I nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Now, you must be extremely worn out. Get some sleep. If anything happens send for me." Dr. Smith packed up and said farewell.

"She was adorable! Promise us that when she's born you'll either come here or send for us. We would really love to see her. What are you going to name her?" Violet asked.

"Victoria Rose."

"That's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thank you."

Rose and Violet left to take care of some business. Apparently they were getting new recruits. "You can sleep here if you'd like." Matt offered.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"On the couch."

"Are you sure? I can always sleep on the couch myself."

"Absolutely not. No friend of mine will sleep on the couch. Especially if they're pregnant."

I giggled. "You win. I'll take the bed."

"Good night."

_I was sitting indian style on a bed. It looked familiar. Maybe it was my bed back in Dauntless or it was Matt's. I don't know. My big stomach was missing and I was playing with the blanket from the bed. A little girl with dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes walked into the room. She was about five. I looked up and felt myself smile. She looked sad. Her hazel eyes had tears in them._

_"Victoria, sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_"Daddy and Nicholas were attacked by some dogs." _

_I shot up off the bed and ran down hallways. They were always changing, leading me to different places. My heart was racing and my vision was getting blurred. I blinked and everything was different. Peter and Nicholas were backed into a corner being snapped at by those dogs_

_. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my throat. The dogs turned but not to me. To Victoria, whom was looking fierce and brave over by one of the doors. I felt the tears streaming down my face. My feet were basically glued to the floor. I tried to run to her. To stop those dogs. But I couldn't. I screamed and struggled. _

_"No!" I screamed. _

_Peter and Nicholas just stood there and watched it all go down. Not shedding a tear or going to help her. Nicholas pulled out a sword from behind his back. Peter was still staring ahead at Victoria when Nicholas shoved the sword into Peter. I screamed again. Nicholas walked to me and got to me just as the dogs got to Victoria. He shoved the sword into my stomach just as Victoria's head was snapped by one of the dogs. Then I was shaking. I could hear a distant voice shouting at me. _

_"Pandora!" It shouted and I shook again. _

I opened my eyes with a cry. My stomach was still there and Matt was hugging me to his chest. "Shh. It was only a nightmare."

I sobbed into his chest. This was the worst nightmare I've ever had. "It was so horrible." I sobbed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Matt whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "Th-those d-dogs killed my d-daughter. My b-brother killed me and m-my fiance."

"That is horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Even if it was a dream." Matt just held me.

I cried and cried until I finally passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up, my head was resting on Matt's chest. His heart was beating softly and his breathing was quiet. I tilted my head up to find him staring at me. He smiled and I returned it. "No nightmares."

"No nightmares." He repeated back to me.

I sighed into his chest. "Thank you."

"No problem. I don't want to see you have to go through that."

"It's not very pleasurable."

"I can imagine."

"What's on the schedule for today?" I asked, sitting up and crawling out of bed.

"Meeting the recruits and teaching them where everything is. Then they'll be starting their first lesson."

I nodded. "Where to first?"

"Rose's and Violet's. They'll bring you to me later." Matt leaned forward and kissed my forehead before climbing out of bed and grabbing some shoes.

I walked in suit towards Rose's and Violet's. It was a quick and silent walk to their place. When we got there, Matt walked right in. Violet was laying on the floor while Rose was jumping on the bed. Both of their heads snapped up when we walked in. Rose squealed and jumped over to me.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Perfect." I smiled and felt Victoria kick. I grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on my stomach. Her face lit up when Victoria kicked again.

Rose's hand was replaced by Violet's then by Matt's. All of them were grinning like fools. I laughed at them and took a seat on the bed. "No time for sitting! You can do that when we get to our destination. Right now we have to get going."

I groaned and Matt helped me back up. We all walked out and to a room that was filled with at least a dozen thirteen year olds. When they saw me they gave me weird looks. My guess is that they were trying to figure out my age and who the father. I understand their confusion. Although it is none of their business.

"Listen up!" Matt shouted making all the kids stand straight. "Today you'll start your first lesson. That will start after my colleagues Violet and Rose will show you to your rooms."

"Who's she?" One of the kids asked.

"My good friend Pandora." Matt chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I met her when she was about to be killed by dogs."

"Holy shit." One of the kids muttered.

"Yeah, it was freaking scary." I said.

"Glad you made it out okay." Another one of the kids said with a smile.

Violet and Rose took them out and to their places. Matt and I were talking quietly about Victoria when a gun when off. "Get down on the floor and crawl over to the closet." I nodded and did as he said.

**Peter POV **

"I can't believe she lied to me." I muttered to myself and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't think she did it intentionally." Tris said.

"Really? Are you freaking serious? She lied to my face! For all I know she could be dead. Or maybe she went to meet some other guy."

"While she's pregnant?" Tris rolled her eyes. "She loves you, Peter."

"Well, she's not in Erudite. Which means she's probably not in any of the other factions." Four said, walking into my apartment.

I punched the wall. "Where the hell is she?!"

"I saw her leave with one of the former initiates. Rex, I think. I thought they were just hanging out or something. Even though that would be weird considering what happened." Shauna told me.

My eyes widened. I ran out of the apartment and towards Rex's. He answered on the second knock. His hair was tousled and he looked like he was just sleeping. "Where the hell is Pandora?" My hand clasped itself around his neck and I held him against the wall.

"Dead." Rex choked.

My heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"She was thrown into a hole with rabid dogs. Well, they weren't really rabid. They like to eat human meat."

My hand loosened and I stumbled backwards, hitting Four who must have followed. I sank to the ground and just sat there. "I-I can't believe she's dead. First she lies then s-she's dead."

"How can we trust Rex?" Four asked.

"Because I threw her in myself and watched them tear her up alive." That's when Four beat the shit out of Rex.

Tris and Uriah came running down the hallway and saw what Four was doing. "Stop!" Tris shouted. It seemed that only Tris could control Four's actions. Four backed away slowly while Uriah handcuffed Rex. "What happened here?"

"She's dead." I choked up.

Tris's hand shot up to her mouth. "S-she's not." Tris shook her head. "I don't believe it."

I was in too much shock to cry. It would hit me hard later. Very hard. "She is." I whispered.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe Rex was lying about her dying."

"He better hope he was lying. If she really is dead I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

How could this have happened? How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have let her go. I should have questioned her more about this "business" trip. Pandora could be dead for all I know. Pandora and Victoria. Gone. If she really is dead there is no hope in me keeping Nicholas. I don't want anything that would remind me of Pandora. in any way. Even if it is just her sibling. I don't care. I wouldn't care. If I can't have Pandora then I won't have any part. Blood relation included. If it turns out she really is alive I don't know how I'll handle it. She should just know that i will never let her out of my sight again. This is totally unreal. If she was dead I would feel it right? Tori came running towards us with a phone in her hand. She looked fearful but happy.

"Peter, i-it's Pandora."

**My facebook page is called DeathAssassinFaerie... Lol. I can't believe I got over 2000 words in this chapter. I'm so proud of myself. It's amazing really. How I could go from typing 500 to 700 to 900 to 1000+ to 2000+... That's amazing considering I do it every single day. My first fanfic was 500 and then it got wordier by every story. All because I expanded my vocab. xD Like I said before if anyone ever wants to talk about random stuff just PM me or something. Just because I stopped writing for a while doesn't mean I won't be on. I'm not even allowed to read fanfictions. *cries in a corner* my friend is trying to torture me I think.**


	19. Chapter 19

Matt ended up having me call the Dauntless compound. Just because there was a gun scare doesn't mean there won't be something real anytime soon.

"Tori?" I spoke into the phone, taking a seat next to Matt and Rose on Matt's bed.

"Pandora!" Tori exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"I was thrown into a hole with rabid dogs."

"Holy shit, Pandora! Are you okay?" I've never heard her curse before. it's weird.

"I'm perfectly fine. So is Victoria."

"That's good. Do you need someone to come get you?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you please put Peter on the phone?"

"Sure." I heard rabid footsteps and then Tori said something to Peter.

"Pandora?" Peter whispered.

"It's me, babe." I was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice was filled with worry but at the same time, gentleness.

"I was so scared." I sobbed. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again. My last freaking words to you were a lie."

"Who are you with?" Peter asked, his voice hoarse as if he were crying too.

"My friends Matt and Rose. Hold on, Matt wants to talk to you." I placed the phone in Matt's outstretched hand and then laid back.

Matt explained everything and told Peter where he could find me. He then laid down with his head on my stomach. Matt was probably holding up his head because I didn't feel the pressure on my stomach. I played with Matt's hair while he continued to talk. Rose was braiding different sections of my hair for fun. When Matt finished he snapped the phone shut and sat up. I complained because I liked running my hands through his hair. He grinned down at me. "Guess who's coming?"

"My friends?"

"And fiance. He was told that you died so when that Tori chick said you were on the phone he started freaking out. Sort of." He chuckled to himself. "They'll be here in the morning because they're rushing. You must mean a lot."

"To some of them."

"After we have something to eat I want you in bed. They'll be here early so I want you rested."

Rose smiled at Matt's protectiveness. Then she turned to me. "Remember to send for us. Violet and I really want to spend time with you and the baby."

"Babies." I murmured.

"Babies? I thought you were only having a little girl."

"M-my mom. She's pregnant. I'll be taking custody over her baby because she's on death row. They just wanted her to have the baby before she's killed."

"Oh. I'm so-"

"Don't." I said, my voice strained. Unwanted memories of beatings were coming back.

"Okay." Rose nodded firmly and stood up. "I'm going to get Violet and we're going to bring some food back here for you. That sound good?"

I smiled faintly and nodded. "Thank you."

Rose grinned and left the room. "Do you think she;d say yes if I asked her out?" Matt said from behind me.

I could help but burst out laughing. "I think someone has a crush." I turned to face him.

"I know we're not supposed to live normal lives but it could work. Right?"

"If she likes you back. Try. I could see it in her eyes. See where it will lead you."

"Thanks."

I laughed. "Alright, lover boy. Get in bed. You seem to be able to keep my nightmares away and I honestly don't want them."

"After you eat. Victoria needs her food."

"So do I." I mumbled.

A few minutes later Violet and Rose came back with a large bowl of cereal. I ate it greedily while having conversation with my three friends. Rose's eyes fill with love every time she stares at Matt and vice-versa. I explained my life story to them willingly because I figured that if we were going to be friends I might as well explain why I haven't had any. Besides the ones at Dauntless anyway. They understood and ended up giving me sympathetic looks which I glared at them for. The three of them just laughed. We talked for a while more before Matt forced me to go to bed. After Violet and Rose left Matt wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. It wasn't one of those holds that Peter held me in, but more like a brotherly hold. I welcomed that. I've always wanted an older brother. Now I have one. Kind of.

I awoke to a couple people talking. The voices were extremely familiar. "My friend Matt my ass." Peter sneered. "I knew it. She lied to me because she had another lover outside the gates."

"I don't think that's the case Peter. Look at the way he holds her." Tris said.

"All that crying was fake bullshit."

"Peter!" This time it was Christina and Tris that whisper yelled.

"It's true. She ran because she wanted to be with him. He can take care of the baby." What? How could he say that? I felt silent tears run down my face.

"You don't mean that, Peter. You're just pissed that her friend is comforting her. Maybe she had nightmares. I know I'd want to be held too if I were having them. Pregnancy nightmares are the worst of all. They could also put stress on the baby."

"Maybe she just had nightmares." Peter mocked.

"Peter, stop it. You love her and she loves you. I can see it. Hell, everyone at the freaking compound can see it! She wouldn't leave you. Especially not with Victoria on the way. There has to be a good reason she lied." That was Four's voice.

"I'm out of here. I'll be in the car if you need me." I heard the door slam shut and I could help the sob that escaped my lips.

"Shit." Christina whispered.

Then the freaking hormones took over and I was bawling my eyes out. By now, Matt was up and probably looking at me like I was crazy. I felt him get off the bed and them a lighter weight replaced him. Tris pulled me to her and I continued crying. Damn hormones. I would probably be pissed as hell if I wasn't crying. "Shhhh. He didn't mean any of that." Tris tried comforting me.

"He's going to leave me." I sobbed.

"No he won't. Trust me he won't. Tonight you're staying with me and Tobias in our apartment. We have a spare bedroom." I nodded stiffly. "Tobias." Tris pulled away and next thing I knew I was being lifted into Four's arms.

I clenched his shirt into my hands and held on for dear life. For some reason I couldn't stop crying. The emotions from last night were hitting me now. All because I refused to cry last night. Four never let go of me. Not even when he slid into a car.

"You fucking asshole!" I heard Tris yell. Probably at Peter. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep while crying. How weird.

**I'm so sorry this is short! It's just that I'm freaking exhausted and my throat burns like hell. I really wanted to write more but I have about a thousand projects due. So I'll hopefully have a longer chapter up tomorrow. For now- farewell my lovelies. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: F bomb and a little detailed at the end**

**Peter POV **

After talking with Matt, I felt relieved. Pandora's not dead. She's alive and well. "We're leaving now."

No one objected. We all but ran to the cars. The ride outside the gate took the rest of the day plus all night. We arrived early that morning. There were people waiting for us already. Christina, Four, and Tris came inside with me. we were taken to Matt's room. Inside on the bed was _my _Pandora wrapped up in another man's arms. Presumably Matt's. My heart clenched and my anger flared. Her stomach was the only thing keeping them fully apart. I was beyond furious. She lied to me so she could come here and sleep with this-this other man. How could she do this to me? To Victoria?

"My friend Matt my ass." I sneered. "I knew it. She lied to me because she had another lover outside the gates."

"I don't think that's the case Peter. Look at the way he holds her." Tris pointed out.

"All that crying was fake bullshit." I stared down at them in disgust.

"Peter!" Christina and Tris chastised.

"It's true. She ran because she wanted to be with him. He can take care of the baby." I scowled.

"You don't mean that, Peter. You're just pissed that her friend is comforting her. Maybe she had nightmares. I know I'd want to be held too if I were having them. Pregnancy nightmares are the worst of all. They could also put stress on the baby." Nightmares. Sure she did.

"Maybe she just had nightmares." I mocked.

"Peter, stop it. You love her and she loves you. I can see it. Hell, everyone at the freaking compound can see it! She wouldn't leave you. Especially not with Victoria on the way. There has to be a good reason she lied." Four was now furious at me.

"I'm out of here. I'll be in the car if you need me." I slammed the door on the way out and walked back the way we came. The cars were running. Inside sat Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. The window rolled down and the three of them stared at me with concern.

"Roll up the window!" I snapped. They did and I just continued glaring at the doors where they would be walking through at any given moment.

Several minutes later the rest of them came out. Four was holding Pandora, who was sobbing like everyone she loved died and holding onto him for dear life. I scoffed out of disgust at what I saw before. As soon as Four shut the door after himself and Pandora, Tris back handed me. "You fucking asshole!" She screamed at me.

Suddenly the crying stopped. It was silent for about two minutes before the screaming started. My anger immediately deflated hearing Pandora's blood curdling screams. Without thinking, I ran to the car and threw the door open. Four was trying his hardest to contain a screaming, thrashing, pregnant Pandora. I carefully took her into my arms and noticed she was sleeping. "Shhh. Baby, it's alright. You're okay. It's just a nightmare. I need you to wake up." I said as soothingly as I possibly could.

The screaming and thrashing continued so I kissed her. Her soft, plump, kissable pink lips responded and moved in sync with mine. I pulled back. Her body went limp in my arms and I instantly became worried. Then Pandora's eyes fluttered open and she just stared at me. She looked as if she was going to start bawling at any second. Four slid over and I took his original seat. Pandora was still staring up at me. Probably confused on why I have her and why I kissed her when I was supposed to hate her. Not that I could ever hate her. I would probably be doing the same thing if I were her. I place my hand on her stomach and felt Victoria kick repeatedly.

"How could you think I lied?" She asked, her voice hoarse. "I know I lied about where I was going, but I never knew Matt until him and his two friends saved me. Rex and the other former initiates threw me in a hole. I would have died if it weren't for them. He's more like a brother than anything else. Besides, he was only holding me because I had a nightmare and felt safe and protected in his arms. Matt always kept the nightmares away. I can't believe you thought I betrayed you." Pandora whispered.

"Why'd you lie?"

"Rex told me that it was my brother. I guess it was just the heat of the moment that made me believe him. He said to tell you that I was going to erudite for a week. The truth is he tried to kill me. Me and Viki." Pandora placed her hand over mine. "I'm so sorry. I'll never lie to you again. Please don't leave us." She begged.

A few tears slipped for my eyes. Pandora's hand automatically went to wipe them away,, but I grabbed it and kissed her palm, then her knuckles, then each individual finger. "I'll never leave you."

Relief flooded her face. That night we had out biggest fight ever. I accidently said some things that pissed her off. She said some things that pissed me off. Things went flying. Not only words. Some of our best plates and bowls. I didn't throw them. Pandora did. She lied to me again so I told her we needed time away from each other, I think. I was too pissed to remember what I said. This time instead of crying she got really pissed. Then Pandora left the apartment to stay at Tris's. Not only is Pandora pissed at me, but so are all of our friends. Right now, I sat on the couch thinking about how horribly things went. I was still pissed from this morning and about how easily I forgave Pandora. Then I took it out on her now. Shit. What have I done? I ran a hand through my hair. A knock on the door interrupted me from my mind babble. I ran to answer it hoping it was Pandora so I could apologize. But it wasn't. It was Zeke and Uriah. I raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's Helen Ryder. She escaped and we went searching for her." Zeke explained.

"Did you find her?" I asked with a sharpness to my voice.

"Yeah, we found her all right. She did suicide."

"What about the baby?"

"He didn't make it."

My heart broke. Pandora's going to be devastated. Or must be if they got to her first. She lost two brothers and it was all her parents doing. "How did she do suicide?"

"Jumped in front of an oncoming train."

"Damn. If she shot herself or something we could have still saved the baby."

"Dude," Uriah put a hand on my shoulder. "Pandora found out. We know you guys fought tonight, but she needs you. With everything that has happened these passed few days... well, it can't be good for the baby. Help her. She can't lose another baby tonight." I nodded and ran towards Tris's apartment.

**Pandora POV **

"You lied again." Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I pleaded with my eyes.

"No! You told me you weren't going to lie to me again!" Peter yelled.

Instead of crying I stubbornly fought back. "Because I had to! I wanted to make sure he was okay! I'm not heartless! Unless he killed someone I don't want him dead. He can spend the rest of his life in pain in the holding cells. Just not dead." I yelled back and felt Victoria kick me. It's probably not healthy to be fighting like this.

"You still lied and he tried to fucking kill you, Pandora! Get it through your fucking thick head. You are a fucking idiot." Peter's voice got louder.

I was taken aback. "You are such an asshole! I don't know why I kept this baby. Why I agreed to marry you. You are the worst fiance anyone could ever ask for. I'm leaving. Don't bother following me."

"No!" He shouted at me, making me flinch. "Stop running from everything!"

"This isn't good for the baby!" I yelled so loud I thought my ears would burst. I stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of plates and bowls. "You." I threw a plate at him which he unfortunately ducked away from. "Are." I threw another. "A." Throw. "Motherfucking." Throw. "Asshole!" Throw. "I don't." Throw. "Want you." Throw. "In." Throw. "This child's." Throw. "Life!" I ran out of plates and bowls. Damn. That's when I decided to leave.

"Good because I don't want to be." Peter shouted down the hall after me.

Tears were streaming down my face and I angrily wiped them away. I furiously knocked on Tris's door. She opened it looking annoyed until she saw me. I jumped into her arms and cried. She stroked my hair. When I finally pulled back, I noticed everyone was there. They all looked concerned and they all looked at me with pity.

"What happened?" Tris asked as she led me to a seat.

"Peter and I had an extremely big fight. He was mad that I lied about going to see Rex. Then he started yelling at me and telling me that I was a "fucking idiot". I told him that he was the worst fiance ever and that I was leaving. He got angrier. If possible. Peter told me to stop running from everything so I went into the kitchen, took out some plates and bowls and threw them at him. It was unfortunate that none of them actually hit their target. I told him that this wasn't good for Victoria. Then I called him a motherfucking asshole and told him I didn't want him in Victoria's life. H-he told me that he didn't want to be." I cried. "The hormones took over and instead of being sad I was uber pissed. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Then you're not going to like this news." Christina said with a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" I sniffled.

"Helen escaped and did suicide. Nicholas is dead."

A heart wrenching sob escaped my lips and I buried my face in my hands. Why did she do this? She's killed two of my brothers. Two of them! One of them was going to be my son. My little baby boy. Zeke and Uriah left to go do something. Tris told me I could stay from as long as I'd like. Then she had Four carry me to the guest bedroom. After both of them kissed my forehead and left, I laid on the bed and cried. I was just in my bra and pants because I was annoyed with my shirt. It became annoying because I wanted to rub my stomach but it kept sliding down. I let my hands rest on my stomach and I let my mind wander while I felt Viki's kicks. I was about to drift off to a restless sleep when the door opened. Peter was standing there. His eyes were puffy and red like he's been crying. I put a pillow over my face and wrapped my arms over my stomach. His footsteps were quiet but I still heard them. He took a seat on the bed next to me.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I was just so pissed. I never meant anything. It just got me mad that you not only lied but you went to see Rex. Something could have happened. I don't like fighting with you. It hurts so much. I love you so much. Hurting you is like hurting myself. Please forgive me. I want- I need to be in your's and Viki's lives. I don't know what I would do without you two. And Nugget of course." Peter ran his hands up my sides and ended up cupping my breasts in his hands. He massaged them earning a moan from me. It felt nice even through a bra.

"You realize that I would have kept Nugget if we split up right?" I responded.

"Yeah, I do. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I will but if you ever say anything like that again I will leave you in a matter of seconds."

"I understand. Pandora, I love you so much. So much that it hurts."

**Tada! I hope this makes up for the short chapter yesterday :D Sorry for that little detailed part at the end. One of my friends was sitting next to me and typed it in. I just shrugged and put a warning. Fighting... SO much fighting. I'm glad they're back together. Lol even though I was the one to do it. Again. **


	21. Chapter 21

For the rest of the night, Peter comforted me about Nicholas. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal because I hadn't gotten to know him, but it was pretty sad on how it happened. Peter and I were looking forward to keeping him. I was told that Helen didn't want Nicholas and didn't want me to have him. She told the guards she'd rather be dead. At the time they didn't think anything of it until she escaped.

I cried for a while with Peter whispering sweet nothings into my ear telling me that everything was going to be okay. I stayed the night while Peter went to go clean the apartment. Thankfully, I didn't have any nightmares. I didn't want Tris and Four having to deal with me. Peter came back for me in the morning. I was sitting on Tris's couch playing patty cake with her. Don't ask me why. I have no idea why I was playing patty cake with her. It seemed fun. Four was sitting on the armchair wearing an amused grin on his face. A knock on the door didn't make us stop. We sped it up while Four got up to answer it.

"Peter." Four said firmly.

"Is Pandora still here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is." Four turned to me as if asking for permission. I nodded to him. "You can come in."

Peter raised an eyebrow but still came in. Now, Tris and I were playing Miss Mary Mac. Peter took a seat behind me and started to massage my shoulders. "Ready to come home?" He moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck.

"Yeah." I said.

"Peter, if you ever hurt her again I will castrate you myself." Tris threatened.

I frowned. "But how will he make sweet love to me?" That made them all laugh. Tris and I stopped playing and I kissed her's and Four's cheek. "I'll see you guys later?" They both smiled and nodded.

Peter grabbed my hand and we walked towards our apartment. Outside the door, Peter pressed his lips to mine. How he managed to get the door open and closed without breaking us apart is beyond me. I was walking backwards when something dug deep into my leg and I stepped on something sharp. I pulled back and cried out in pain. When I looked down I saw a long shard of glass sticking out of the couch and a piece was sticking out of my foot. There was blood covering the glass and flowing down my leg.

"I thought you said you cleaned!" I exclaimed and staggered forward into Peter's arms.

"I didn't see those. Now, we're going to the infirmary." Peter swept me up into his arms and we went to the infirmary.

* * *

I sat on mine and Peter's bed eating an apple angrily. Dr. Thorn put me on bed rest for now because of my leg and foot. The glass ripped some muscle in my foot and tore a lot of muscle in my leg. I had to get stitches. Peter walked in with a glass of water. I drank it greedily and thanked him. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

**Three and a half months later **

I awoke filled with energy. Peter was in the Pit doing some work with Four so I was laying in bed by myself. My due date was in two weeks so I was more then ready to give birth. I was ready to burst. My boobs were sore and so were my feet. I struggled getting up but got up. "What to eat for breakfast?" I murmured to myself. Nugget came barreling into the room causing me to laugh. "Hey, baby girl. Are you hungry? Didn't daddy feed you earlier?" I waddled into the kitchen to pour Nugget some dog food. Nugget nuzzled into me happily as I poured the food. After kissing her soft, wet muzzle I went to the cabinet to get a bowl. I reached up to get one, but I felt something cool splash against the back of my legs. Nugget barked at me. I looked down to see my pants soaked with what looked like water. My water just broke. A contraction hit me just as I grabbed the edge of the counter. I cried out in pain. On a scale of one to ten this contraction was an eleven. The worst part was that Peter wasn't here. "Nugget, go find daddy."

Nugget ran out of the apartment through the doggy door barking. Such a good dog. I staggered to the door and opened it when another contraction hit. Again, I cried out, but continued. I have to get to the infirmary. I'd just gotten into the doors of the infirmary when another contraction hit. This time my knees buckled from the pain. Dr. Thorn rushed over just as Peter ran in. "Get her into a room." Dr. Thorn instructed.

Peter picked me up and ran me into a room. Dr. Thorn instructed him to undress me and have me put on a gown. She spread my legs to check the dilation. "Looks like this will be a quick birth. You're already at 9 centimeters."

"How the hell...?"

"You must have been dilated for a while before your water broke. That's why the contractions hurt so much." I nodded. "On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push."

As soon as the next contraction hit I pushed as hard as I could. Peter squeezed my hand. The next time I pushed I screamed. Then I started cursing Peter out. "I hate you! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"I love you too, baby. You're doing great. Just keep pushing."

"I can almost see the head. On three I need you to push. One... Two... Three." I pushed with a scream and the squeezing of Peter's hand. "All right. She's coming. One more push and she should be out. One... Two... Three." I pushed for hopefully the last time.

I heard my baby's cry and I slumped back into the bed. They clean up Victoria and handed her to Peter. I was just about to see my baby when it was like everything was going in slow motion. My sweet little girl was screaming while my heart monitor beeped like crazy. Peter was yelling something at me that I couldn't understand. Dr. Thorn rushed over and started to check my pulse. My eyes drooped and finally I blacked out.

**Peter POV **

Four and I sat on the floor of the Pit taking a breather from working so hard. We were putting up a taller railing so we could prevent more deaths. I threw part of my sandwich at Four and picked up a hammer. Four was just about to throw a handful of nails at me when Nugget came barking into the Pit. I stood up, worried. Nugget was supposed to stay with Pandora. We taught Nugget to come find either of us if something happened to the other. Which meant something happened to Pandora. I was up and running before Four could say anything.

When I arrived at the apartment the door was swinging open. I ran to the infirmary. Dr. Thorn had said that Pandora could go into labor at any time leading up to her due date. I really hope that Pandora sent Nugget to come get me. I had just ran into the infirmary when I saw Pandora collapse. Dr. Thorn reached her first.

"Get her into a room." Dr. Thorn instructed.

I picked her up and ran into a room. Dr. Thorn instructed me to undress her and have her put on a gown. She spread Pandora's legs to check the dilation. "Looks like this will be a quick birth. You're already at 9 centimeters."

"How the hell...?"

"You must have been dilated for a while before your water broke. That's why the contractions hurt so much." Pandora nodded. "On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push."

As soon as the next contraction hit she pushed as hard as she could. I could see it on her face. I squeezed her hand to try to encourage her. It looked like it freaking hurt. The next time she pushed she screamed. Then she started cursing me out. "I hate you! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"I love you too, baby. You're doing great. Just keep pushing." I told her.

"I can almost see the head. On three I need you to push. One... Two... Three." Pandora pushed with a scream and the squeezing of my hand. "All right. She's coming. One more push and she should be out. One... Two... Three." Pandora pushed for the last time.

Dr. Thorn had one of the nurses clean Victoria up then hand her to me. She was wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping peacefully. Victoria had her mother's lips and my nose. I hope she has Pandora's eyes. Victoria was screaming. Pandora's heart monitor started beeping and Dr. Thorn had a look on her face that said this wasn't good. I immediately started freaking out.

"Pandora! You need to stay awake. You have to live! I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever. I love you. I need you to stay alive." I shouted.

Dr. Thorn started to check her pulse when she black out. I died inside when I looked at her heart monitor. Her pulse was dropping quickly. Victoria and I were pulled out of the room. I heard Dr. Thorn shouting things. Two nurses took me to a room to help with Victoria. I just stood there as they treated her while she rested in my arms. Pandora's dying. I can't believe it. We knew this was a risk but a rare one. I cried silently and stared at Victoria. If I can't have Pandora, I'll be devastated, but I'll have Victoria. The nurses took her out of my arms to give her her first bath. I watched intently so I knew what to do. Tris had bought Pandora a little bath for Victoria a month ago. Victoria didn't quiet down until the nurses put her back in my arms. Her eyes were now open and instead of being blue like usual babies eyes are they're hazel just like Pandora's. Through my tears, I smiled at the little girl in my arms.

"Mommy will be fine, baby. She'll be fine." I was mostly comforting myself but Viki seemed to relax. She sighed cutely and closed her eyes.

Four and Tris ran in looking frantic. They stared at my face searching for something. Tris must have realized something was wrong because her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. Four put an arm around Tris and held her to him while she cried quietly not wanting to wake Viki. I continued to cry and traced Viki's face. She was too cute and looked so much like her mother already. How? I have no idea. It just makes her the most adorable baby ever. I'll have to keep my promise to Pandora now. A while ago, maybe about two months, she made me promise to send for Matt, Rose, and Violet if anything happened to her. I convinced her nothing was going to happen. Now she's probably- _Don't think like that, Peter. She's fine._ She didn't even get to see Viki. That made me cry harder. A few tears dropped onto the blanket so with one hand I wiped them away.

**Looks like you guys won't be finding out if she made it until tomorrow. *shrugs shoulders* I'm evil... Now do I kill off the girl? Or do I keep her alive? Hmmmm**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I'm evil xD **

Everything started to play back in my head. From birth to... death? I was watching a memory like it was a movie. I was back in Erudite with Helen, Jackson, and Lucas. Lucas sat in his highchair watching my parents.

_"You will go to the library again and this time make sure you don't talk to anyone. You hear me?" My dad yelled making Lucas flinch. I was so used to it by now that I don't back down or show weakness in front of him. _

_"Yes, sir." He makes me call him sir because it's supposedly respect to him. _

_My dad backhanded me. I felt a sharp pain at first and then a stinging sensation. "Never talk to anyone again. And don't even think about leaving us when the Choosing Ceremony comes along next week."_

_I smirked and winked at Lucas, who giggled cutely. "Wouldn't dream of it."_

_This time my mom kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over but didn't make a sound. I held it all in. "Get out of our faces. Oh, and take your brother with you. The two of you disgust us."_

_I picked Lucas up and carried him up to my room. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's okay to weave." He said, trying his hardest to say everything correctly. _

_I frowned at him and gave him a kiss. "No, it's not. I can't leave you with them. You won't understand now, but I'm okay with what's happening to me. I would rather it happen to me then to you." _

_It was his turn to frown. "Go to Dawntwess. Do this for me?" _

_A smile spread across my face. Lucas may be two but he's caring and wants the best for me. How he knows these things is beyond me. _

The memory changed. I was now in bed in the infirmary. Wait this isn't a memory. I literally hovered over everyone watching what was happening. Dr. Thorn was trying to keep me alive. I was almost dead. I could see it and so could she but she wouldn't give up. Crying pulled me away from my bloody body. I followed the sound to a room. Tris was crying into Four's chest and Peter was standing in the middle of the room holding my sweet little girl, Victoria. The both of them were crying. My heart clenched just watching them. I wanted to be there to comfort the both of them. _I _wanted to hold Victoria and tell her everything was going to be okay. How did this even happen? Ignoring the fact that I could be dying, I walked over to Peter and hugged him with Viki between us. Then I bent down a little and kissed her forehead. Peter's head whipped up and he looked around. I caressed his face in my hand. Then I leaned forward and place a kiss on his lips. With one of his hands, he reached up and touched his lips. I smiled at him.

"I love you. Both of you." I whispered.

A bright golden light shown bright behind me. I turned around and had to put my hand over my eyes. I guess this is it. My heart thudded in my chest. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Then I heard something else. Dr. Thorn's voice. How could that be? My knees buckled and I black out again. I woke up to Dr. Thorn smiling to me.

"We did it." She said mostly to herself. "Almost lost you there, but you're stronger than you look."

"So I've been told." I spoke quietly.

"You probably really want to see your knew family. Am I right?" I nodded. Dr. Thorn smiled and turned around to a nurse. "Can you please go get Miss Ryder's family?"

The nurse nodded and walked off. Several moments later Peter rushed in but with no Victoria. Did something happen? Is she okay? Peter took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. When he pulled back I wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry." I whispered.

Peter chuckled and held my hand to his face. "I thought I lost you."

"It would take more then giving birth to get rid of me. Nice try though."

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was just getting heated when he pulled back reluctantly. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

My eyes widened and I nodded enthusiastically. Peter grinned and turned to get her. When he turned back around he was holding Victoria. I wiped the tears from my own eyes before he handed her to me. "Victoria Rose." I kissed her tiny little nose and forehead. "Peter, she's beautiful." I looked up at him.

Peter leaned forward again and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth greedily. Our tongues danced and our lips moved in sync. We both pulled away for air. I grinned at Peter. "Only because she's yours." My grin widened.

"I know." I said smugly. "But let's not forget about you."

He grinned with me and then turned to Dr. Thorn. "When will I be able to take them home?"

"Tomorrow. We just want to keep them overnight to make sure nothing happens."

Both Peter and I nodded in response. Then I continued staring at my daughter. I can't believe I brought life into this world. Dr. Thorn left shortly after our conversation. Tris and Four walked in and I noticed Tris's eyes were red rimmed and puffy. So were Four's but I could see he was trying to be strong. Tris sniffled. "They said you probably weren't going to make it."

I put my hand on my chest in mock hurt. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tris laughed and gave me a one armed hug being as I'm holding Victoria. "I didn't get to say this before, Peter, but she's beautiful. I can't believe she's yours."

I laughed at the look on Peter's face. He stuck his tongue out and was about to say something back when I smacked him. The loudness of the smack woke Viki. Her eyes were the same hazel color as mine.

**Peter POV **

I stood with Viki in my arms crying. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze press against my face and then against my lips. Pandora? Is she dead? _Don't think like that! _She can't be dead. Not yet. Not now. I can't lose her. A few minutes, possibly three, later a nurse came in. A smile on his face. "She's awake." The nurse obviously read my mind because he took Viki from me and I ran into Pandora. She was sitting on the bed. Her eyes traveled down to my arms and I saw the emotion in them. She was concerned. I wouldn't doubt that she thought something had happened, but I put that out of my mind and took her into my arms. I breathed in her scent of lemons. When I pulled back she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry." She whispered.

I chuckled and held her hand to my face. "I thought I lost you."

"It would take more then giving birth to get rid of me. Nice try though."

I leaned forward and kissed I. It was just getting heated when I pulled back reluctantly. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. I grinned and turned to get her. I took her out of the nurse's arms and handed her to Pandora. "Victoria Rose." Pandora kissed her tiny little nose and forehead. "Peter, she's beautiful." She looked up at me.

I leaned forward again and pressed my lips to hers. My tongue brushed across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened my mouth greedily. Our tongues danced and our lips moved in sync. We both pulled away for air. Pandora grinned at me. "Only because she's yours." Her grin widened.

"I know." She said smugly. "But let's not forget about you."

I grinned with her and then turned to Dr. Thorn. "When will I be able to take them home?"

"Tomorrow. We just want to keep them overnight to make sure nothing happens."

Both Pandora and I nodded in response. Then she continued staring at our daughter. She looked so peaceful and happy. I couldn't help but smile again. My family is complete. Dr. Thorn left shortly after our conversation. Tris and Four walked in and I noticed Tris's eyes were red rimmed and puffy. So were Four's but I didn't mention anything. He would never cry if he could help it. Tris sniffled. "They said you probably weren't going to make it."

Pandora put her hand on her chest in mock hurt. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tris laughed and gave her a one armed hug being as she's holding Victoria. "I didn't get to say this before, Peter, but she's beautiful. I can't believe she's yours."

Pandora laughed at the look on on my face. Or so I'm guessing. I stuck my tongue out and was just about to say something when she smacked me. The loudness of the smack woke Viki. Viki looked like she wanted to smile. Even though she was a baby she could recognize her mother. I could see the happiness in both of their eyes. Viki snuggled deeper into Pandora's chest. I hadn't even noticed Tris and Four left until Dr. Thorn came in.

"Victoria must be hungry. You should feed her. Remember how I taught you?"

Pandora pulled down her gown and latched Viki's mouth onto her. Dr. Thorn fixed Viki's head and Pandora relaxed like it was natural. When Viki finished Pandora pulled up her shirt. Dr. Thorn placed a towel over her shoulder and Pandora burped her. Pandora and I stayed in the room talking and taking care of Viki all day until it was time for me to go home. I kissed my girls good bye and went home. Four must have brought Nugget back because she was curled up on the bed. My three girls. It finally hit me that I'm stuck in a house filled with three girls. Even though one's a dog. Damn I'm screwed.

**Pandora POV **

After Peter left Dr. Thorn came back in to put Victoria in the bassinet that was stationed next to my bed. I kissed her forehead goodnight and said that I loved her. She sighed cutely and squirmed until she got comfortable. I smiled watching her. I still can't believe that she's mine. It all feels unreal to me. That it can't be true. But it is. I'm finally happy and with a family. Now I just have to get married to the man who stole my heart. We've had fights but what's a true relationship without fights? Now I have to call Matt. Him, Rose, and Violet have to come see me and Viki. I hope Matt finally asked Rose out. That would be so cute! They can have little babies and- _whoa stop planning out their life, Pandora. _I smiled, finally peaceful, and snuggled into the pillows. Finally, I can get a good night's rest.

**I hope you guys liked it. I kind of felt bad for leaving you hanging on the last chapter. But hey, what can I say? Yay! So Pandora's alive. Matt and Rose ar- never mind. Forget about that. I'm not going to tell you if they're together until tomorrow. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Two days later **

I just found out that Matt, Rose, and Violet are on their way. Currently, I'm standing in the glass building holding Viki waiting for them to show up. Peter was still asleep in the apartment when I asked if he knew. Oh well. Tris and Four sent me up here. I could hear the car engine easily as the car pulled up. Before the car stopped moving, Matt was out and running to me. He took me carefully into his arms not waiting to hurt Viki. I pulled away first so he could properly see her. His eyes lit up and he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay while we're still alone, did you ask her?" Matt looked at me and nodded. "What'd she say?" He nodded again and I took that as a yes. I grinned at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I-I can?"

"Of course you can. Put your arms like mine are." He did and I placed Viki in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Pandora. Victoria will be as pretty as her mother."

I blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Matt chuckled. He was about to say something more when Rose and Violet joined us. Both of them hugged me then turned their attention to Viki. "Awwww!" Rose squealed with Violet. That woke up Viki.

Her little eyes shot around at everyone before landing on me. I could tell her little body looked tense and she was going to start wailing. I smiled and it looked like she relaxed into Matt's arms. Viki was small for her age but Dr. Thorn said she should be having a growth spurt in a month or so. All of a sudden Tris came running towards us.

"Put her back in your arms! Peter's coming." Tris motioned to me. I quickly took back Viki which caused her to cry.

"Shit." Tris and I muttered at the same time. Peter didn't want me to let anyone else hold her until she was over a week old. "Shhh. Baby, it's okay." I cooed. I kissed her little forehead and her crying turned to whimpering. "It's okay. Mommy's sorry. She didn't mean to do that." I ran my finger down the side of her small face, calming her down. Her eyes closed and I could tell by her breathing that she was asleep. I looked up to see Tris, Matt, Rose, and Violet grinning at me. "What?"

"It's so cute how you act with her. You may be sixteen but you have a ton of motherly instincts." Tris's grin faltered.

"And habits." Matt piped in.

"Pandora, may I ask what your doing?" I see why her grin faltered.

I spun around. "Hi, babe." I smiled innocently.

Peter rolled his eyes. He's been a little too overprotective about me and Viki. Because of me almost dying, Dr. Thorn had told me to take it easy so Peter is now watching Viki and I like a hawk. "What are you doing up here?"

"Seeing my friends." I answered. Tris and Four told me because they have my back with this. They're trying to help me escape Peter. Hopefully he'll lay off soon.

"You could have waited in the Pit."

My eyes narrowed. "No, I couldn't have." I said a little harsher then I meant.

I could see the hurt in Peter's eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to either of you. I just got you back and I'm not going to lose you."

"If you laid off a little bit you wouldn't lose me." I didn't realize what I said until after I said it. Shit. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Now he looked really hurt. The worst part was that he wasn't trying to hide it. He shrugged. "If you need me I'll be in the apartment."

I watched him walk away sadly. "Tris, what have I done?" I whispered.

"You didn't mean it. It's just that everything is catching up to you. The death and his over protectiveness."

"Death?" Matt asked.

"Come down to the apartment and we'll talk." I walked behind Tris because I felt safer with it like that. So did everyone else.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. We didn't really talk. When we arrived at the apartment, Peter was sitting on the couch drinking beer. I winced remembering what happened last time he drank. He gets grouchy. Very grouchy. "Tris, can you give Four a call? I don't like him being drunk around Viki."

"Neither do I." Tris didn't hesitate to call Four.

Matt followed me to my bedroom so he could grab he little swing that makes babies fall asleep. Tris got it after finding out that it soothed the baby. Matt grabbed it and followed me back out to the living room. Peter was gone and in his place sat Uriah. He made a grabbing gesture with his hand. "Let me see my niece."

Nobody liked Peter's rule so whenever he wasn't around I'd let everyone hold Viki. Everyone being Tris, Four, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, and Zeke. No one else though. I smiled at Uriah before placing Viki in his arms. He automatically became soft as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." Uriah cooed.

I smiled at him before turning to everyone else. Tris, Rose, and Violet sat on the couch while Matt sat on a chair that he pulled in from the kitchen. "So can you explain everything we missed during labor?"

"I died."

Matt's face dropped and he just stared at me. I started to get worried. "You died?"

"Kind of. Dr. Thorn saved me just in time." Matt was up in an instant with his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

I pulled back and gave him a lopsided smirk. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Matt rolled his eyes playfully. "You can say that again. How many life and death situations have you been in?"

"Too many to count." I sighed. "How long are you guys staying?"

"We were going to get going tonight." Violet said.

I looked at the three of them gaping. "You're kidding right?" They shook their heads. "Nope. You guys are staying for two weeks. If that's okay, of course."

"Of course it's okay. I just have to let Hector know." Rose said this time.

I smiled at them. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Are you sure about this? Will Peter be okay with this?"

I narrowed my gaze. "I don't care. He's being moody and I want my friends here. He'll understand."

We talked for what seemed like hours. At some points I had to take Viki away to feed her. She has a huge appetite. Seriously she's eating almost every two hours. That night I after I said good night to everyone and got Rose's, Matt's, and Violet's sleeping situations situated I took Viki and laid in bed with her. I laid on my side with her right next to me. Then I curled my body loosely around her little one so I could protect her. From what? I don't know. I just feel like I have to. She clings to me while she sleeps. It's just the cutest thing. I was just about to doze off when the door opened. Peter walked in, fully sober. I stared at him. He stared back then his eyes flickered down to Viki and his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I'm sorry too." I murmured back. "I shouldn't have said that before."

"You had every right, love. I've been too overprotective. It's just I don't want to lose either of you. It would crush me. I love you both so much that it hurts. If something happened I would never forgive myself."

I gestured to him. "Come lay down with us."

Peter listened and curled up across from me. "She's so tiny."

"She is. Plus, she's ours."

Peter grinned at me. "She is ours. Can you believe that we brought life into this world."

I snorted. "Yeah, and it's all your fault."

"Oh yeah? How is it my fault?"

"No protection."

"You could have easily rolled it on me." I rolled my eyes playfully and grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter got up and took Viki away from me. I cried out in protest but he ignored me.

Peter kissed her forehead before placing her in the bassinet that sat next to me. Then he crawled over me and pulled me into him. I sighed in content. Peter stroked my hair until I fell asleep. I have a feeling that that was his intention all along.

**Peter POV **

I woke up without Pandora next to me. My natural instinct was to look in the bassinet. Victoria wasn't in there. Pandora must be feeding her or something. I slowly and tiredly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for coffee. A note sat on the counter.

_Dear Peter, _

_ I've got some business to take care of with Tris. I'll be home soon. Don't worry about Viki either. She's perfectly safe with me. Matt, Rose, and Violet will be here soon so try and get something nice to wear. Not saying you doing always look nice. Don't come looking for me. You'll just pester me about being careful. Four is watching out for me so you can relax. Take a nice hot shower and relax until we get home with company. I'll see you in two hours. I love you. _

_Love,  
Pandora _

Why did she take Victoria? Surely Tris and Four knew how dangerous that was. I sighed and got changed. Looks like I'll be going to find Pandora. She better not be letting anyone hold Viki. We made a deal. I didn't want anyone but Pandora and I to hold Viki until she was older than a week. I walked towards the Pit hoping to find Four. Not only did I find him but I also found Tris walking up towards the glass building.

"Tris." I called. She looked at Four instead of me and then ran the rest of the way to the glass building. Four could only hold me off for a little while before I got passed him. When I got up there, Tris was grinning but as soon as she saw me it faltered. "Pandora, may I ask what your doing?"

She spun around. "Hi, babe." Pandora smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing up here?"

"Seeing my friends." She answered.

"You could have waited in the Pit."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I couldn't have." She said harshly.

I could tell she saw the hurt in my eyes by her expression. "I just don't want anything to happen to either of you. I just got you back and I'm not going to lose you."

"If you laid off a little bit you wouldn't lose me." Ouch. That hurt. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I didn't bother to hide my hurt. And that really hurt. I can't believe she said that. I shrugged. "If you need me I'll be in the apartment."

I walked back to the apartment fuming to myself. The only thing I could think to do was drink. I don't know why I did it. It was a mistake. A huge one. Especially since Pandora came in a little while after I finished my fifth drink. Pandora winced at me."Tris, can you give Four a call? I don't like him being drunk around Viki."

"Neither do I." Tris didn't hesitate to call Four.

Matt followed her to our bedroom. Yes, I got a little jealous that she allowed him to follow her and protect her. Four came quickly and removed my drunk ass from the premises. I walked around the compound letting the beer ware off. It took hours for me to become fully sober. I refused to go back to the apartment only half sober. When I got back I noticed that everyone was gone. I went into the bedroom. Pandora was on her side with her body curled around Viki. She stared at me and I started back. I couldn't find anything to say at that moment. My eyes flickered down to Viki. She looked so cute and peaceful while she was asleep.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"I'm sorry too." She murmured back. "I shouldn't have said that before."

"You had every right, love. I've been too overprotective. It's just I don't want to lose either of you. It would crush me. I love you both so much that it hurts. If something happened I would never forgive myself."

Pandora gestured to me. "Come lay down with us."

I listened and curled up across from her. "She's so tiny."

"She is. Plus, she's ours."

I grinned at her. "She is ours. Can you believe that we brought life into this world."

She snorted. "Yeah, and it's all your fault."

"Oh yeah? How is it my fault?"

"No protection."

"You could have easily rolled it on me." She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." I got up and took Viki away from her. Pandora cried out in protest but I ignored her.

I kissed her forehead before placing her in the bassinet that sat next to Pandora. Then I crawled over Pandora and pulled her into me. She sighed in content. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She's going to have a fit in the morning because I got drunk. Oh well.

**Longest chapter I've written... Now for bed... **


	24. Chapter 24

I awoke with a start. Stupid nightmares. They were constant ever since that horrid day in that hole with those rabid dogs. In every nightmare the situation was different. Sometimes Viki was there. Sometimes it was just me. Peter wasn't next to me when I got up. Naturally, I reached into Viki's bassinet, but she wasn't there either. My heart rate started to pick up but I calmed myself down. There's no need to overreact. Viki's probably just with Peter. Nugget ran in with the baby monitor in her mouth. I jumped up and took it from her. It was already on and I could hear Viki softly whimpering. She must have just finished crying. I looked down at Nugget. "Where's Victoria?" I asked and watched Nugget run out.

I quickly followed Nugget into the living room, which was trashed. It looked like someone ransacked the apartment. In the middle of it all was Viki swinging gently in her swing. My anger flared. Where the hell is Peter? I heard the bathroom door shut softly and I spun around to face Peter. He looked guilty.

"What the hell, Peter!" I whisper yelled. "Why would you just leave her right here? You know as well as I do how Nugget likes to play."

"I'm so sorry, love. She was crying before and I was already up so I took her out here. Then I really had to go to the bathroom. Last I saw, Nugget fell asleep with us during the night. She was still there when I brought Victoria out. I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad."

"I just don't want her hurt. She's only four days old." I picked her up from the swing and held her against me.

Peter came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I hate that we keep fighting."

"Me too. Can we please stop?"

"Absolutely." Peter led me to the couch and made me sit down.

He took a seat next to me and Nugget jumped up onto his lap. I giggled and watched Peter's expressions. He rolled his eyes, but kept them trained on me. Viki stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw that she was in my arms she looked happy. Or as happy as a four day old baby could look. "She's hungry." I murmured.

"Then feed her." Peter kissed my shoulder.

"Pervert." I muttered.

Peter got up and made sure the door was locked because people love to walk in. I pulled my shirt down and adjusted Viki's head. She latched on and after a second this became natural and comfortable again. Peter placed a pillow under the arm the was holding Viki up. Then he took a seat behind me and massaged my shoulders. I moaned and relaxed into him. He chuckled. When Viki was done, I handed her to Peter to be burped. He burped her gently and handed her back to me after I pulled my shirt back up. Peter pulled me onto his lap after he sat down. Nugget jumped back onto the couch and curled up with her head on my lap. Peter's hands slid down, off my shoulders and to my lower back. Then he moved his hands to my hips, underneath my shirt, and started massaging the flesh.

"We should start planning the wedding." He said after a while.

The finger that was stroking Viki's cheek froze in mid stroke. I hesitated a little bit before answering him. "Yeah, we should."

"What's wrong?" Peter pressed his lips to the side of my neck.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Please don't lie."

I sighed. "I just want to spend all of my time with Victoria. For now, at least. Most of my time will be taken up by the wedding plans."

Peter left a trail of kisses on the back of my neck before answering. "We could wait or-"

That's when Christina burst into the apartment with Tris trailing behind her. I jumped, causing Viki to start wailing. "Why did you guys do that?! For all you know we could have been doing it."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Cause that's totally what it looks like. Anyway, we're planning your wedding. Well, actually we already planned it."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up. Shall I be wearing shorts and a tank top?" I asked sarcastically.

Christina gave me a look. "_No_. Don't you even dare." Christina's face softened when she looked at Viki. She walked over and bent down. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. Aunt Chrissie didn't mean to wake you." She cooed.

"Yes you did. I can't believe you broke our door." Peter pouted.

I planted a kiss on his lips and stood up carefully, making Nugget get up and walk away. "Why don't you go do that now."

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, ma'am."

I slapped his arm. Peter grinned at me and then left. To calm Viki down, I gently rocked her back and forth. Christina stood back up as Tris walked over. As soon as Christina made sure Peter was out of sight, I handed Viki over to Tris. Then I went into the bed room to change. When I came back, Viki was in the swing. I was about to ask why, when I saw Peter at the door, taking off and replacing the lock. My eyes went wide. Did he catch them? Is he angry with me? Tris, like she read my mind, shook her head as if to tell me he didn't catch her. I internally sighed with relief.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I didn't want it to be but sadly I have many things to do. Anywho I just wanted to say that I am sooooo sorry for not posting chapters up yesterday or the day before. My computer blew up with viruses and it took me two days to get them out. Hopefully I'll be good for a while. Still have no idea how that happened but whatever. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Peter POV **

I awoke to soft whimpering that was coming from across the room. Thankfully, it didn't wake up Nugget or Pandora. I carefully got up not waiting to jostle the bed too much. Pandora stirred a little bit but she didn't wake. I went over to Victoria and gently took her from the bassinet. She soothed instantly, probably just wanting to be held. Victoria's so quiet. I wonder how long she was laying there crying. Without thinking, I decided to change her diaper before taking her into the living room. It was a quick and easy change. Victoria had crapped her pants, but that's no biggie. She seemed to have calmed down even more. Unfortunately, I had to use the bathroom. I didn't want to put Victoria back in the bassinet in case she started wailing her heart out. Instead, I placed her in the swing and turned it on. Then I made sure the baby monitor was on and the one in the bathroom was too. I walked into the bathroom and quickly went. When I walked back out, Pandora was standing by the swing looking extremely pissed.

"What the hell, Peter!" She whisper yelled. "Why would you just leave her right here? You know as well as I do how Nugget likes to play."

"I'm so sorry, love. She was crying before and I was already up so I took her out here. Then I really had to go to the bathroom. Last I saw, Nugget fell asleep with us during the night. She was still there when I brought Victoria out. I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad."

"I just don't want her hurt. She's only four days old." Pandora picked her up from the swing and held her against her chest.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I hate that we keep fighting."

"Me too. Can we please stop?"

"Absolutely." I didn't want anything to happen so I led her over to the couch and sat her down.

I took a seat next to her and Nugget automatically jumped up onto my lap. Pandora giggled at me while I glared at the dog. I turned my attention to Pandora and rolled my eyes, but I didn't avert my gaze. Victoria stirred and opened her eyes. "She's hungry." Pandora murmured.

"Then feed her." I leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

"Pervert." She muttered.

Everyone likes to barge in on us no matter what's going on so I got up and made sure the door was locked. When I turned around, I watched in awe how motherly Pandora could be. She pulled down her shirt and adjusted Victoria's head. She latched on and they both moved to get comfortable. I placed a pillow under the arm that was holding up Victoria. Then I took a seat next to Pandora and started massaging her shoulders. Pandora moaned and relaxed into me. I chuckled. When Victoria was done, Pandora handed her to me so I can burp her. I placed a towel on my shoulder and gently burped her. After Pandora pulled her shirt back up, I handed her Victoria. I sat back down and pulled Pandora onto my lap. My hands slid down, off her shoulders and to her lower back. Then I moved my hands to her hips, underneath her shirt, and started massaging the flesh.

"We should start planning the wedding." I said after a while.

The finger that was stroking Viki's cheek froze in mid stroke. Pandora hesitated before answering. That got me worried. "Yeah, we should."

"What's wrong?" I pressed my lips to the side of her neck.

"Nothing." A lie.

"Please don't lie."

She sighed. "I just want to spend all of my time with Victoria. For now, at least. Most of my time will be taken up by the wedding plans."

I leave a trail of kisses down the back of her neck before answering. "We could wait or-"

That's when Christina burst into the apartment with Tris trailing behind her. Pandora jumped, causing Victoria to start wailing. "Why did you guys do that?! For all you know we could have been doing it."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Cause that's totally what it looks like. Anyway, we're planning your wedding. Well, actually we already planned it."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up. Shall I be wearing shorts and a tank top?" Pandora asked sarcastically.

Christina gave her a look. "_No_. Don't you even dare." Christina's face softened when she looked at Victoria. She walked over and bent down. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. Aunt Chrissie didn't mean to wake you." She cooed.

"Yes you did. I can't believe you broke our door." I pouted.

Pandora planted a kiss on my lips and stood up carefully, making Nugget get up and walk away. "Why don't you go do that now."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes, ma'am."

She slapped my arm. I grinned at her before standing up and leaving. Damn. I still can't believe they did that. Breaking the lock like that. Now I have to go and get a new one. It was very simple actually. I got the new lock and some tools from Four then I went back to the apartment. The door was open. I took a peak inside. Victoria was in her swing, and Pandora was coming out of the bathroom. I grinned and got to work. Fixing the lock was easy and simple. I'm still pissed that Christina had to go and break it. Now, the three women were talking about the wedding and how the dress fitting was a month away. I can't wait.

**Pandora POV (Eight months later) **

Today was the day. My wedding day. Viki was sitting up in her crib, watching me stare at myself in the body length mirror. She gurgled, making me chuckle at her. I turned around, about to pick her up, when Tris stormed into the room and took Victoria before I could. Tris smirked at me. I glared at her.

"No holding Victoria. You'll ruin the dress right now. You can hold her as you're going down the isle."

"Fine. Let's go." I grumbled.

I was wearing a white, vintage, satin, sweetheart ball gown wedding dress. It dragged behind me as I walked. Tris led me out to a set of double doors. Then she handed me Viki and then we waited. Waited until the music started to play. The wedding went by in a blur. Viki went from person to person until she finally landed back in my arms. Right about now, I was sitting at a table holding Viki. Peter and I just finished dancing our first dance and now I was relaxing with my daughter. From what I saw, Peter, Four, Zeke, and Uriah were drunk and trying to dance. I couldn't help but laugh. Obviously Viki couldn't either. Her cute little laugh bubbled from her mouth. Heads turned and people started to chuckle. For some reason, Viki has everyone at the Dauntless compound wrapped around her finger. It's quite odd, but uber adorable.

"May I have a dance with you pretty ladies?" Peter whispered in my ear.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p". "You're drunk."

"Aw come on, babe."

"I said no. Now go dance with your drunk buddies over there. I'll see you when you're sober." I kissed him on the cheek and watched him saunter off.

"Mama." Viki cooed and placed a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes happily and rested her head upon my chest. "I love you, baby."

Viki's hand gripped my silver necklace and she tugged on it. I placed my hand over hers and leaned down to kiss her forehead again. Shauna came walking over with a huge grin plastered on her face. "The guys got to the rest of the cake. It's everywhere. Pandora, this is such a beautiful moment and I ruined it. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her. Not a fake smile, but a real genuine one. "That's perfectly fine, Shauna. I don't mind. I'm thinking that I'm going to have to take miss Viki home soon. She's probably exhausted and I'm surprised that she hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"Aw sweetie, Tris, Christina, and I can take it from here. You go on home and take care of your daughter. Peter will be dumped in the apartment later on. We'll make sure he get's there in perfect condition." Shauna leaned down and kissed both mine and Viki's forehead. "Good night. See you in the morning."

I said good night to everyone before heading back to the apartment. Viki was fast asleep so I had to change her back into her pajamas while trying not to wake her. After placing her in her crib, I went back to my room to change out of my dress. I think Tris wants to do something with it, but I'm not positive. That's why I'm going to hang it up. I grabbed a hanger and carefully placed the dress in the closet. After making sure that I could hear Viki through the baby monitor, I tried to get some sleep. I couldn't. Not only did it feel weird without Peter being here, but I felt detached. Peter still wasn't home and I didn't know what to do. I don't even know what time it is. Deciding what I was going to do, I got up and went to Viki's room. She was fast asleep and I almost didn't want to pick her up. Almost. I picked her up and held her against my chest. Then I took a seat in the rocking chair and quickly fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. It seemed Viki did too. For a baby, she's always on top of things. Peter stumbled into the room. His suit was ripped and he looked hungover. I giggled at him. He looked my way and half smiled.

"Hello, my beautiful wife."

"Why good morning, my handsome husband. What brings you here?"

"Well, it is my home. Besides, I wanted to apologize for last night."

"It's fine. I'm glad you had a good time."

"But you didn't."

"Of course I did. It was my wedding after all."

Peter frowned and cupped my face in his hands. "I mean at the reception."

"Everyone had a good time. I got to spend it with my beautiful, lovely daughter, Victoria Rose." I could have been able to spend it with Matt, Rose, and Violet too if they didn't have to work on something. Too bad. I would have loved it if they showed.

Peter leaned down and kissed me hard. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I confirmed.

**I swear I didn't think I was going to get this in. I would have gotten it up sooner if my stupid computer had saved the chapter and not deleted it. Had to start over. Took me a while too. But now it's good. I can't believe this is so close to over. Wow. It's been a fun ride you guys. If I missed anything with explaining please let me know. I was kinda off today so if this chapter does not meet your expectations let me know. I will have an epilogue up tomorrow. How long would you guys like it? And is there anything specific you'd like to see? Oh and how many parts of the epilogue should there be? **


	26. Epilogue

**Victoria POV (Age 16) **

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird cawed and waved its black feathery wings in warning. Silvery flakes continued to drift down, creating a silvery white blanket across the wounded earth. The blackbird cawed again receiving the attention of a young girl. She had wide hazel eyes and dark brown hair. It cascaded down her back in waterfalls of neat curls.

A loud thud pulled me from my thoughts. I looked behind me to find my parents. They were trying to be quiet and spy on me, but the plant falling over warned me of their presence. Ever since I could talk, I'd make up stories about adventures that I wanted to go on. Everyone always stays in the factions. I don't want to. I want to see what's out there. Go on adventures. But I can't. Uncle Matt and Aunt Rose told me a story once. It was about a girl that went exploring outside the walls enclosing the five factions. She climbed mountains, swam across rivers, fought armies. I know it was never done, but that doesn't ruin my hope. My hope that one day I'll be able to venture out and explore the unknown world that obviously surrounds us. Neither of my parents like the idea of me going. They want me to stay in one of the factions that I qualify for. They're thinking I'll be Divergent being as how I am so unique. My gut is telling me something totally different.

"Sweetie, are you daydreaming again?" My dad asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes and told them the honest truth. "Of course I am! I always am. Every night, I sit out here under the stars and daydream about anything."

My mom stroked my hair and caressed my face. "You'll do fine tomorrow."

I don't care about that! "I know I will. Can I go to bed now?"

My parents looked at each other before turning back to me and nodding. I kissed them both good night before tucking myself in and falling into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I honestly wasn't ready to take the aptitude test.

* * *

The rooms where the tests are taken, used specifically only for the administration of the aptitude tests, have mirrored walls and are very bright-lit. In the center of the room was a chair that looks like a dentist's chair. The woman with short black hair and gray eyes led me to the seat. She attached electrodes to my head. Then she handed me a liquidy syrupy serum to drink. It connected me to the simulations. I closed my eyes and soon was in the simulation. That didn't last very long. After about a minute I was pushed out, but I couldn't open my eyes. No matter how much I tried. All I saw was darkness. But I heard everything. The woman gave an audible gasp. I heard footsteps running towards me. The electrodes were removed from my head and the chair was reclined so I was in a laying position. Everything inside my head was dark. I couldn't think of anything; picture anything. It was just darkness. After what seemed like eternity, I was finally able to rouse into consciousness.

"What the hell was that?!" I screeched.

The woman sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you for a second there. Unfortunately, I have some news onto why that happened."

"Well?" I dragged.

"Not only did your mind resist the serum, but you don't qualify for any of the factions." I started to see black dots dance across my vision. "This is the first time this has every happened. Usually people are Divergent. This is a rare case. One that I believe won't ever happen again."

"What do I tell my parents?" I asked almost frantically.

"The truth. Tell them the truth and just pick any faction you want. Don't tell anyone else. Just pick your favorite factions and say those were your results." Her voice sounded encouraging yet doubtful at the same time.

What am I going to do? I found it hard to stand. My head was spinning with the conversations that I might end up having with my parents. Would they be embarrassed? Would they think I was condemned? Surely they'd disown me. I'm not like them. I don't have a faction. Sure I could join the factionless but then I'd be a disgrace. I mean, they'd probably say I was. Dauntless would definitely throw me out after learning that I don't qualify for any of the factions. What am I going to do? "Have a nice day." I said, sort of dazed and made my way to the train tracks.

I won't ride them. I'll take my time getting back to the compound. Besides, I need to think about what I'm going to do. What faction will I choose? This will be the biggest decision of my life. One that will change my future and the way I think. Will I stay with Dauntless and be like my idol parents? Stay the famous little kid that everyone knows? I'm the dark, defiant, smart mouth, clever child that all the other kids want to be. Half of that being because of my parents. About a year after I was born, the two of them had saved the compound and hundreds of peoples, kids included. How? I have no idea. No one's ever gone into detail about what happened. Some say it was too gruesome. Others say it's not their place to tell me. Neither of my parents say it was important. If it wasn't important then why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? That's what doesn't make sense. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever find out why the both of them are big and famous.

My mind changed the subject. I never thought of this. What will Toby think? He's my best friend. I have to tell him the truth. Toby Eaton is Tris and Tobias's kid. He has black hair and ice blue eyes. He's brave, clever, charming, powerful, outright hilarious, and my partner in crime. He is also one year younger, but that doesn't matter to either of us. The two of us have gotten into so much trouble throughout the years that our parents even tried to separate us for a while. You can see how well that worked out. We're inseparable. We've always done everything together. Except this. People have suggested that we date, but we think of each other as siblings. He's the brother I've never had and I'm the sister he's never had. We'll protect each other no matter what. Even if one of us were to be blamed for killing someone. We'll have each other's back. He shares my creative thoughts too. We like to go into detail about what we do. In school, if we had to write about a death, we'd put in the most gruesome details you could ever imagine. The teacher's face when he had read them was beyond hilarious.

Nugget. My lovely dog. She's really old now so she can't do much. But when the two of us were younger we got into a lot of trouble. She may be a dog, but she'll always be my best friend. Well, my second one. Nugget's been with me my whole life. One time, I had taken everything out of the apartment while my mom and dad were shopping. Nugget had helped me drag the stuff out being as she doesn't have opposable thumbs. I'd gotten into so much trouble. All of the stuff from the apartment was put into a storage closet by the dining hall. Not only did I get to have some laughs, but I also made them go find the stuff, convincing them that I'd forgotten where I put it. It took them five hours to find and put back everything. It was totally worth it though.

My only true friend, that was human, was Toby. Although everyone wanted to be my friend, I just didn't like people. I am an antisocial, angst-ridden teenager who can't confront her own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead. Not that anyone minds. The adults think I'm the sweetest person to ever set foot on earth. I am definitely not. The kids on the other hand can't get past the fact of who I am and think I'm so awesome. Only babies can get through my antisocialness. I absolutely love babies. They are adorable and too cute for their own good. No one understands how I do what I do. My parents, I mean. They're confused at how I can be all pissed and mean one second, but be caring and loving as soon as there's a baby adjacent to me. It's fine with me, but sometimes it bothers them. Neither of them know how I became what I am today. Maybe it's because I liked to spend time with myself and teach myself things. Or maybe it's because of my creative imagination. It could make me mental for all I know.

Five months ago I had found out that Rose was pregnant with Matt's child. I was beyond ecstatic. None of us have seen them for about a month, but I plan on visiting with Toby soon. For the first several months, they were worried about the health of the baby and its condition because they've never grown up with pregnant people around. Now that nothing bad can really happen their more than happy. Well, stuff can still happen, but it's mostly unlikely.

I was nearly to the Dauntless compound when I was suddenly ambushed by swarms of black vehicles. My heart skipped a beat when the leader of the factions stepped out of one of the black vehicles. She had long flame red hair that was now in a pony tail, her sea green eyes shooting daggers. Lilith Jones was her name. I was happy to see her. Until she talked. "You must leave. Go live outside the gates."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say I have to leave?"

"Yes, you are a hazard to the factions and the people in them. You're mind rejects the serum. Who's to say you won't use that against us? You must go."

I held back tears that were threatening to escape. "Can I at least go get some of my things?"

"You may, but you are not allowed to talk to anyone. Guards will escort you. Then you will be dropped off right outside the gates. You are _never_ to come back. _E__ver__." _

I nodded stiffly. So my decision wasn't that hard. I'm being kicked out because I am different. What does that show people? I can't believe this is happening. I'm not even allowed to say goodbye.

Lilith wasn't joking when she said that I was being escorted to the Dauntless compound. It wasn't fun either. It was humiliating. But I held my head high. The ride to the compound was silent. I probably held my breath for the longest time. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. Realization hit me like a tidal wave as soon as I stepped into the glass building. This was it. The last time I would ever see this place. I took my time walking down into the Pit. Drinking in every detail. The cracks and crevices in the walls. Everything. Even down to the tiniest speck of dust. Everyone stopped and stared. Some had fear written all over their features. Others had pity and sympathy. I continued to hold my head high and keep my mouth shut. My parents had tears in their eyes when they saw me walk into the apartment being followed by the guards. The guards let me have my space when I got to my room. So I took the freedom and decided to write a note. '_Call me at Post outside gate. I'll explain everything. Send Toby.'_ This was the best thing I could give them. I quickly packed a small back pack and headed out, letting my hand slide the note across the counter as I passed by. Thankfully, none of the guards noticed, too caught up in their duties. Fortunately, my parents saw. I didn't get to see if they got to the note and read it as I was leaving because before I knew it, I was out the door.

It didn't take long to get outside the gate. Although it did seem as if the driver was speeding, wanting me out of the vehicle as soon as I could be. The walk to the Post took me three days. I didn't stop walking until I reached the front door. To say I was exhausted was the understatement of the century. I was beyond that. I've been awake and walking none stop for the past three days. I'm surprised that I didn't pass out on the doorstep when I arrived. The door opened as soon as I raised my hand, about to knock. Rose and Violet were standing there, eyes red and puffy. They both hugged me tightly before letting me walk through the door.

"You didn't stop walking for three days, Viki." Matt said from behind me.

I spun around and stumbled, being caught by Matt. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to stop until I reached here. I couldn't. I wouldn't. They kicked me out. All because I didn't get any results in the aptitude tests."

"Oh, Vik. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pursue my dreams."

His eyes widened. "You're really going out there all by yourself?"

"Nope. Toby is coming with me."

Matt sighed with defeat knowing he couldn't win this. He's tried, but has never succeeded. Matt was just about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted. Violet opened it. Toby was standing there looking as flustered and flushed as ever.

**Pandora POV **

My baby girl is already so grown up. She's already sixteen. Yet she acts as if she's twenty. Today was the aptitude tests. I wanted to believe she would do fine, but in my heart I knew something was going to go wrong. Even Peter knew something was going to go wrong. Right now, I was sitting on the corner of the bathroom sink. I just found out that I was pregnant. After taking four tests I'm pretty sure it's positive. Peter's going to be ecstatic. I hope Viki is too. It would mean the world to me if she was happy for her father and I. Unfortunately the world doesn't work that way. Neither do Viki's thoughts. I'd always thought she'd end up like either Peter or me. What she turned out to be left me shocked. I don't know what happened. Not that it's a bad thing. I love her just the way she is, but she's not like any person I've ever met before. She's so creative. It amazes me that this one girl could have so much imagination. I heard the apartment door open and shut softly. Peter was probably just as worried as me about Viki taking her aptitude test. I wrapped the pee sticks in toilet paper before throwing them away in the garbage. When I walked out of the bathroom, Peter was leaning against the counter drinking coffee, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I guess he heard me because he turned to look my way. He raised an eyebrow at the growing smile that appeared on my face barely seconds ago.

"I have fantastic news."

"Go on." He dragged and gestured with his hands to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

**Peter POV **

Pandora is pregnant and my daughter was kicked out of all the factions. The phone conversation was heartbreaking. She was planning on going to see what was out beyond the Post with Toby Eaton. Don't get me wrong. I love the kid, but I don't want my daughter going out into the world with him. Victoria was bawling during our phone conversation. So was Pandora. I was holding it all in. Lilith had kicked her out because she didn't qualify for any of the factions. Then she allowed Victoria to walk through the compound with the guards flanking her. The humiliation in that was horrible. Not only did everyone fear for Victoria's life, but they started rumors that she had killed someone and was going to get was she deserved. Who the hell come up with that? Don't get me wrong, Victoria would probably kill someone for the joy of it, but who would come up with that? Victoria would kill someone but she wouldn't get caught. Like ever. She'd hide it so well that not even Toby would find out. Although I'm sure she would tell him because they tell each other everything. Literally. There isn't one detail that about each other that the other didn't know about. Even bra sizes, et cetera. To be honest it's kind of creepy, but whatever. It's not my place to interfere with that. My daughter will rise up against all odds and find something beyond the Post that will change everyone's lives forever. Little did she know, she already did.

***wipes sweat off forehead then parties* What did you guys think of the final chapter and epilogue? Thank you guys so much! You were awesome reviewers. I love you guys so much. Thank you for always reviewing and giving me ideas. I really appreciate that. Now I have a proposition. If you guys liked Viki's POV let me know and I'll start writing a fanfiction for her at the end of April... or middle of April. However desperate things get. Thank you guys. I love you and I hope you all join me for the sequel: Adventures Beyond the Horizon... Which will have Viki starring as the main character. :'D **


	27. AN

**_Okay so I couldn't wait any longer to write stories for you guys so I'll be posting Black Raven aka Viki's story either today or tomorrow. The prologue will be the epilogue from MWLF. I may or may not put Peter and Pandora's POV in Black Raven unless you guys want me too. So yeah, tell me what you guys want and I'll give it too you. _**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_DeathAssassinFaeire_**


End file.
